Will You Be My First? My Sweet Cherry Boy?
by HoneyWriter78
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is very shy at college she keeps herself to herself. But when she happens to hear a conversation between two best friends and finds out a secret no one knows! This shy girl finds the courage to change herself but will she ask him the question she has been dreaming to ask? Mature elements leading to lemons! NaruHina (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:- Even though I have stories on the go this story came to mind I have a few stories chapters in process to my other works which will be posted soon. I have an idea for this story which I up hope to continue depending on what you fellow fan fictioners think? Would you like a continuation?**

**05/17 :- Ammended errors...**

**Please remember guys I am a writer who just loves to write for fun I do check my work before i post their maybe slight errors due to punctuation and grammar that I do try to address but I will admit it is not my strong point so please keep your constructive criticism to a minimum even though I find that it helps me learn in my process of writing as I am a total amateur who just has these ideas and type them out to share with you for fun nothing else. So all I ask is that you reserve your negative comments to a minimum.**

**I hope you you enjoy :-)**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

**Will You Be My First? My Sweet Cherry Boy?**

**(NaruHina Caution this chapter contains Mature elements)**

The sound of running water was heard coming from a closed door. Inside, the steam filled the room completely as audible sounds of gasps and moans could be heard from within the confines of a glass cubicle. A hand was pressed up against the glass type wall, as long slender fingers scraped slightly at the condensation upon it. The female beauty inside was in the middle of a very naughty act.

The warm water flowed out freely falling upon her body sending more sensations over her extremely sensitive skin. Her hourglass figure with the perfectly sculpted curves was slightly bent over, long dark blue hair was soaking wet with a slight kink from being normally straight, the large rounded breasts with perked erect pink nipples just dying for someone's attention. Luscious pink lips parted with soft cries of bliss escaping from within.

There she was the blue haired beauty currently in the throes of her best kept secret, learning the joys of pleasure from all the girl talks she just happens to listen to. Learning from specific details of the art of touching herself called female masturbation.

Her long slender legs slightly parted as her delicate hand was against her intimate area, fast movements of her hand moving forward and back against the erect bud of her nerves that was usually hidden within the folds of her womanhood.

"Ohhhhh...Hmmmmmm...Ohhhhh"

Her fingers now moving inside as her thumb pressed against her slightly protruded clit as fingers searched the inner depths she possessed. Legs started to shake as her hips began to move in return of her fingers that had found the certain hole that was aching to be stretched and explored. Her spare hand traveled to one of her breasts that so badly wanted attention grasping the large mound of creamy flesh as she massaged it then tweaked the swollen pink coloured nipple sending more delicious sensations up and down her body.

"Ohhh...Yesss...Ohhh..My...God...Yesss...N-Naruto.."

Then she feels her wetness flow from within, a certain coil from the lower pits of her stomach was building up wanting to overflow and release.

Visions of a tall blonde man touching her intimately with his hands and thick fingers, his eyes the deepest of blue staring into her pale white with a tint of lavender ones with a seductive smile upon his saucy lips, he whispered seductive words that was so dirty and sexy it drove her crazy.

"Ahhh...N-Naruto...I-I..f-feel...W-Wierd...Ohhhhh...Y-Yes...So..Good" She moans out wantonly

Her fingers she imagined that was his penetrating her intimate wet hole as her hips moved hastily as her passion was nearing its final climax. The coil sprang forward as a flood of juices sprayed out onto the floor as her hips slowed and her breathing hitched as her mouth moaned her orgasmic release.

"Y-Yes...Narutoooooo..."

Shaky legs collapsed as she fell to her knees, her trembling body recovering the delicious sensations she had just experienced as she panted breathlessly staring at the white wet tiles in front of her.

Minutes passed by as the water fell upon her body as she regained her composure by standing back up, her legs still wobbly after the orgasm she has just had. Her white eyes with a slight tint of lavender was slightly glazed as she turned of the shower, opening the condensed glass door as she grabbed a large white towel wrapping her wet body covering her desirable curves as she walked to her bathroom mirror.

Sighing deeply she rubbed the condensation from the mirror before her, looking at her reflection the first thing she saw was her face with the deep pink blush tainting her cheeks the evidence of her after glow showing off her pleasure.

This has been a regular occurrence these past two weeks since she had overheard a secret conversation it wasn't intentional but it happened by pure chance the words kept going through her mind causing her to dream lust filled scenes with a certain blonde student at Konoha college.

oOoOo

_**Flashback two weeks ago...**_

_It was a usual late Friday afternoon as the college halls was crowded as students went on in all directions to attend their next classes. Hinata Hyuga was a shy student that always kept herself to herself not many friends to her name apart from her cousins girlfriend TenTen. Hinata always kept her head down never meeting other people's eye contact they mostly ignored her or simply was never alerted to her presence that suited her just fine._

_She had just finished an English lecture but had been talking to Kurenai sensei regarding the coursework that was given remembering she has a free period, so decided to go to the library to look up some books._

_Hinata walked through the now empty corridors when she happened to pass a class room that looked obviously empty, the partially opened door betraying two voices inside that happened to be a confidential conversation._

_Hinata feeling curious sneeked a peek at who was silently conversing inside, to her complete surprise it was two of the most popular students on campus Sasuke Uchiha, a dark haired guy with his hair that was black with a tinge of blue that stuck out at the top and back it suited his pale features perfectly._

_Hinata could see why the girls fell for him anyone could get lost in his dark opal eyes that was now looking at his best friend beside him. Naruto Uzumaki was completely opposite to his dark haired friend he has blonde hair that was spikey at the top, his deep blue eyes and tanned complexion stood out to the many students attending here. He has three line marks on each of his cheeks but it suited him completely it made him more defined in her opinon._

_Hinata stood breathlessly against the wall hoping that she doesn't get discovered by anyone walking by especially by the two hot guys that was inside. She knew of them from some classes she attended and watched them from afar they was both in the basket ball team representing the college. They both played so well together that each game was hyped as they won most of their matches to a packed out attending crowd._

_She listened intently to what the conversation was about between them._

_"Come on dobe, there is that party tonight maybe a girl there can help you?"_

_"Shhhhh teme I don't want people listening in"_

_"It's only me here man, if you want to be a man one of the girls would be glad to pop your cherry!"_

_"No way teme, I'm not like you!"_

_"Well is there someone you like on campus?"_

_"..."_

_"Come on dobe I'm you friend I know you inside out there is someone isn't there?"_

_"Yeah there is someone but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I just don't want to say who she is yet that's all"_

_"So do I know her"_

_"Sort of...I mean...Shit!"_

_"What's wrong...?"_

_"I...I..really like her but even I find it hard to approach her she seems I don't know... Shy?"_

_"Hmmm...who the hell are you thinking about?"_

_"Never mind teme...I just want to lose my virginity with someone I can relate to... ...Not the slutty fan girls...I want more than that ya know'_

_"Hn"_

_Hinata heard the movement from inside that startled her out of her thoughts, she quickly disappeared around the corner holding her breath as she watched both of them pass by hoping against hope they don't notice her eavesdropping. She just didn't know what to say to them if they did. Luckily they never noticed her as they went on their way as her eyes stared longingly at Naruto's back._

_Hinata tried to grasp the information she has just heard of course she would take it to her grave she wasn't one for rumours especially when it was about the blonde basketball student that she looked upon lovingly whilst sat in the very top corner of the stands._

_Since she started campus over a year ago she noticed the blonde who was like a ray of sunshine to the blue haired Hyuga Hinata. Only TenTen and her cousin Neji knew of her fascination for Naruto Uzumaki and always encouraged her to talk to him but her shyness always won over her and she was content to watch him from the background._

_But hearing the startling news that he was a virgin made her heartbeat quicken she now knew something about him that only Sasuke knows besides herself and it made her insides throb wanting him so badly that shocked Hinata to the core._

_**End Of Flashback...**_

oOoOo

Hinata broke away from her memories her body still trembling from her explicit act, taking a deep breath she decided that today was the day she had to change! She needs to and was going to!

After drying her hair and cleaning her teeth she styled her hair placing it in a messy bun instead of down like always she now has bangs that framed her face and showed her eyes to the world the beautiful white eyes she possessed with the hint of lavender sparkled back from her reflection.

Opening her brand new make up bag that she brought with the help of TenTen she applied some eyeliner, and mascara to her eyes, a light pink blush to her creamy pale cheeks finishing with a light pink shimmer lip gloss to her lips a first for this shy girl who looked different from her usual shy self. Spraying her body with body spray that gave of the smell of vanilla she began to get ready for a new day, and of course a new Hinata Hyuga...

oOoOo

The sun shone brightly not a cloud in the light blue sky it looked like it was going to be a nice day for mid Autumn. Hinata walked down the street waiting for TenTen at her usual spot, five minutes later the brunette who had buns on each side came walking around the corner and stopped in complete amazement.

"H-Hinata!?...I-is that you?"

Gone was the usual Hinata Hyuga, whose hair was always down her long bangs that usually covered her beautiful eyes was now shorter that framed her face perfectly her hair done up in a messy bun suited her, she even had some make up on that looked great even though she looked beautiful without.

Gone was the over sized baggy jumpers and long skirts that hid her curves completely. Now Hinata was wearing a short black pleated skirt with a white tank top with a black cropped long sleeved shrug cardigan that looked really good on her finished with white over the knee socks and knee high low heeled black boots she simply looked amazing.

"H-Hello T-TenTen h-how d-do I l-look?

"Hinata you look simply amazing you really do!" Tenten answered with a smile.

Hinata looked at her friend with relief as she trusted her judgement completely, a small genuine smile came upon her lips as she felt more confident holding her mother's pendant inside her hand that she wore for luck.

"Are you ready to show them the new you?"

"...Y-Yes i-i am"

TenTen linked her arm with Hinata's as they walked towards campus, Hinata feeling slightly conscious but also excited today's the day she would ask him, the question she has been asking in her many lust filled dreams of him.

She wondered if he would, remembering there was someone he liked that made her heart feel heavy she knew she had fallen badly for him but she just wondered if she would have the slightest chance? She was also a virgin she wanted no one but the blonde Uzumaki Naruto to pop her cherry but she hoped against hope that she could pop his cherry too.

Hinata still deep in thought and didn't realise the whistles that was being made towards her, as her mind was constantly thinking of the tall blonde and handsome Naruto Uzumaki wearing his basket ball uniform. She had many dreams lately of him taking her wearing it, still feeling her body start to throb it brought her cheeks to a deep crimson. She noticed the campus building in the distance. Her question that she kept dreaming of asking him and was determined to do so.

_"Naruto Uzumaki would you please be my first to pop my sweet cherry?"_

**End of chapter 1 more like a teaser lol what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:- Thank you for the kind reviews and adding my story to your favourites and follows I hope you enjoy chapter 2 :-)**

**05/17 Ammended Errors.**

**Warnings:- Please excuse my grammar in this chapter innocent felt well this past week so I do apologise in advance!**

**(This chapter will contain lime)**

**Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters belong to**

**Will You Be My First? My Sweet Cherry Boy?**

**Chapter 2**

**(This story is rated M for a reason)**

TenTen and Hinata had approached the college, they still had their arms locked together chatting away as they headed to the entrance. TenTen looked at her friend as she stopped abruptly before going inside she could see the slight apprehension on her normally shy friends features.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

"D-Do I look o-okay TenTen?"

"Hinata, you look amazing have more confidence in yourself"

"H-Honest?"

"Hinata you look gorgeous trust me"

Hinata gazed at the large double doors feeling still slightly unsure as TenTen came beside her and grabbed her arm

"Is this for Naruto?" TenTen whispered.

TenTen watched amused as her friends face turned bright red confirming her suspicions. Hinata then nervously touched her fingers together a habit she still can't break.

"Y-Yes and n-no TenTen I-I also d-did it for myself"

TenTen smiled at her response feel in happy for her, it was about time she came out of her shell. Both of them walked inside the main entrance towards their lockers, Hinata could feel the many eyes upon her, still feeling very insecure about herself. She shook her head and took a deep breath to calm herself as she opened her locker taking out the books she needed and placing them inside her bag. TenTen turned to Hinata giving her a reassuring hug.

"Speak to you later, and you look great" Tenten whispered with assurance.

Hinata watched as her friend disappeared amongst the crowd of students. The walk to her first class made Hinata feel so nervous due to the obvious stares and whispers it made her feel very uncomfortable. But Hinata kept her head up high ignoring everything around her, she reached her classroom heading towards her usual table she then sat down with her note book and pen awaiting the teacher for the lesson to begin realising it was still slightly early.

"Hinata is that you?" A female voice asked curiously and sounded surprised.

Hinata glanced and saw Sakura that was stood beside her desk eyes wide in shock. Hinata had never really spoken to the pink haired girl before but knew who she was. Sakura Haruno was one of the most popular girls in college it was no secret that she was in love and had her sights set on the dark haired Prince of the school Sasuke Uchiha there was a lot of competition for him especially with his fan girls.

"H-Hello Sakura san, do I-I look strange?"

"N-No not at all you look fantastic!" Sakura reassured with wide green eyes.

Hinata blushed deep pink at the pinkettes words and felt slightly better in herself. Sakura who was stunned by how beautiful hinata was decided to take a seat next to Hinata and started to chat about anything and everything. Hinata was so happy that she could openly talk to someone else other than TenTen instead of being her usual self and hide quietly in the corner.

Hinata had failed to notice that two of the most popular boys in their college year had walked into class. They immediately noticed the blue haired girl sat next to Sakura. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise he knew straight away who it was as he felt Sasuke nudge him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Hey dobe, is that a new girl she's hot!"

"That's Hinata Hyuga teme" Naruto responded in surprise.

Sasuke looked at Naruto wide eyed for two things firstly Hinata, she was totally different and he had remembered her look before but it was Naruto who stunned him for actually remembering a girls name other than Sakura and Ino. Not only that he then noticed the faint blush on his cheeks that was something even he had never seen before in his blonde best friend. Sakura looked up and saw both Sasuke and Naruto staring as she waved them over excitedly.

"Good morning Sasuke kun"

"Hn" Sasuke replied as normal.

Hinata looked up wide eyed seeing Naruto in front of her his deep blue eyes looking at her intently sent delicious shivers up and down her spine she felt her cheeks burn. Hinata got slightly turned on remembering her dreams that was quite vivid of all the dirty things Naruto did to her.

"H-Hello N-Naruto kun"

Naruto jumped slightly realising he was staring at Hinata he felt his cheeks grow even warmer at the kun suffix at the end of his name hoping that she didn't notice it.

"H-Hello H-Hinata-chan, you look a-amazing! W-Will you be coming to watch the game later t-today?"

Hinata felt her heart beat faster especially as he complimented her and asked her if she was going to their basketball match later.

"Y-Yes...I-I would l-love to come watch you p-play N-Naruto kun"

"G-Great that will be awesome"

Naruto smiled brightly rubbing the back of his head with his hand nervously. Sasuke watched the encounter in surprise as he was noticing that Naruto who was confident was actually stuttering. He then remembered the conversation from a few weeks back, now it made perfect sense to him. So it was the Hyuga girl that his best friend had a crush on and from the looks of it Hinata has feelings for him too.

Sakura, had also been amazed at the slight stutter and blush from the hyperactive blonde which was totally unexpected as she glanced at Hinata who was sat next to her also revealing a very deep blush upon her cheeks knowing exactly that Hinata and Naruto like each other she hoped one day she could get Sasuke's full attention.

Naruto felt his heart beat fast against his chest, he had noticed Hinata from the start there was something about her that caught his attention she tried to hide herself in the back of the class and never interacted with anyone apart from her one friend. Naruto seemed to always look out for her he actually saw her face before her lilac eyes drew him in and he saw her perfect smile that warmed his heart, then he found himself falling in love with the shy girl.

Looking at Hinata now he was amazed at just how beautiful she was, even though he knew she was beautiful to begin with. But seeing her sat there with her hair up looking radiant in front of him did lots of things to his own body that he tried so desperately to control.

But It didn't help noticing the gorgeous Hyuga before him had hidden her curves quite well before she was wearing baggy clothing that always made him wonder why she did that and most importantly what was she hiding? Well now he knows that question could be answered now as he could tell she has large breasts he wanted her to stand up so he could see more of her.

Hinata could feel her body warming up she just wanted to grab him and go somewhere so that she could kiss him she wanted to feel it so bad. Hinata started to feel giddy becoming faint just as Kakashi sensei walked into the class room. Naruto noticed that Hinata was getting dizzy and held her from falling forward hitting her head against the desk.

"Kakashi Sensei Hinata, has fainted can I take her to the infirmary?"

" Hinata?...Y-Yes Naruto take her there quickly"

"Sasuke, Sakura please look after our belongings and take notes please"

Sasuke nodded while Sakura took care of Hinata's belongings. Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her quickly to the infirmary.

oOoOo

Naruto couldn't believe how light she was taking in her full body he had to fight to keep his raging boner down. Hinata had an amazing figure, he could see her long slender legs that was perfectly toned that he imagined wrapping around his waist. Naruto shook his head as they reached the infirmary noticing that the infirmary was empty he placed Hinata gently on the bed. He then sat beside her holding her hand hoping that nothing was seriously wrong.

Hinata could feel something warm grasp her hand making her snap out of unconsciousness turning her head slightly towards the warmth on her hand to find it was Naruto making her body tremble.

"H-Hinata chan, are you ok? You fainted so I brought you here to the infirmary"

"T-Thank you N-Naruto kun"

Hinata sat up on the bed feeling slightly better but aroused. Knowing that it was just them in the room Hinata summoned up all of her courage, determined to ask him to fulfil her wish.

"N-Naruto kun...Can I-I ask you a q-question?"

"Of course you can Hinata-chan"

Hinata took a deep breath then looked him in the eye.

N-Naruto...w-will you b-be my first?"

Naruto looked puzzled at her question not understanding it at all.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan, I don't understand what your asking for?"

"N-Naruto kun I-I want to l-lose m-my virginity w-would you b-be my first t-to make me a woman"

Naruto's eyes widened as his cheeks turned deep pink Hinata herself was blushing but held firm for an answer her stomach was in knots remembering he had someone he liked. Hinata then felt guilty for asking such a thing but she wanted Naruto so bad if it was only once she would feel contented.

"H-Hinata-chan a-are you serious?"

Hinata looked at Naruto her eyes was watery threatening to spill out as her rosy pink tinted cheeks made her look so beautiful. Naruto swallowed hard feeling his restraints slipping away as he watched her nod her head confirming she was serious.

"W-Why me?"

Naruto asked still in shock. Hinata bit her lip trying not to let her tears fall but they did and wouldn't stop she was getting worried that Naruto would despise her.

"H-Hey H-Hinata, don't cry please i'm sorry I was just surprised that's all. I-I will do it Hinata-chan, I would be honoured to be your first"

Hinata looked wide eyed at the blonde feeling her heart racing. Naruto looked at the clock there was half an hour as he closed the curtain around them.

"N-Naruto, w-what are you doing?"

"We have half an hour before next period. So let's explore each other bodies before I take your virginity."

Hinata felt butterflies in her stomach knowing her body was highly aroused especially now as Naruto got on the bed beside her he gently touched her warm cheek with his hand looking at her intently. Hinata trembled at his touch Naruto felt it and touched her again noticing Hinata was fighting something. Naruto then smirked realising now why she was like that.

"Look at me Hinata-chan"

Hinata looked at Naruto, his deep blue eyes drawing her closer to him. Naruto kissed her on the lips wanting entrance to inside her mouth. Hinata was surprised feeling his lips upon hers it felt amazing she had had her first kiss and with Naruto not noticing that Naruto's hand travelled towards her breast which he grabbed one earning a slight gasp parting her lips to the blonde as he slipped his tongue into her mouth seeking her tongue which he carressed with his.

Hinata trembled to his touches and moaned into his kiss turning both of them on more. Breaking away from the kiss Naruto slipped his hand downward inside her skirt to the intimate area between her thighs gently stroking her covered virtue with his fingers fighting off a groan.

"Your so wet" Naruto whispered into her ear

Hinata moaned and arched her back at his touch as he pushed her panties to the side. Hinata trailed her hand down towards the obvious erection that was showing as she pulled down the zipper feeling Naruto's fingers caress her lower lips hearing him moan softly at the heat she possessed. Hinata freed his cock that sprang from its confines happy to be free as she grasped his length with her hand brushing her fingertips over his tip that was already leaking pre cum.

"H-Hinata..unghh.."

Hinata started to stroke his cock slowly enjoying the feeling. Naruto was feeling it bad as he pushed his finger inside her wet entrance hearing her lustful sob was music to his ears as he entered his fingers in and out.

"Ohhh...N-Naruto kun.."

Naruto placed his lips into hers kissing her deeply using his thumb to trace her bundle of nerves. Hinata jolted at the pleasurable sensation she was feeling it was way better than what she herself did. Naruto was losing himself as he could feel himself about to release but he wanted to make Hinata cum first. He could feel her insides clutching his fingers tightly as he kept pumping them in and out of her.

"N-Naruto...I..I..feel..like..I'm g-going...to..cum"

"Me too Hinata-chan I want you to cum for me"

"Ahhh..N-Naruto..."

Hinata bit the back of her hand to stop her moans. Naruto then nibbled on her earlobe and left soft kisses down her neck watching the girl of his dreams lose herself as he felt her dam burst from within her coating his fingers with her juices. Hinata kept pumping his cock hearing Naruto moan feeling his cum soak her hand and thigh. Both lay panting breathlessly beside each other kissing each other once more before quickly cleaning themselves not leaving any evidence behind of their lustful act.

Hinata felt her heart begin to beat faster looking at the handsome blonde still shocked he agreed to her proposal. She watched as he turned towards her facing her with his trade mark smile that sent delicious shivers up her spine. Naruto felt his own heart beat quicken once again noticing the adorable pink tinted blush adorning her cheeks. He wanted to confess his love for her but he felt apprehensive he had loved her for quite sometime he couldn't believe his luck when she asked him to take her virginity even though he was a virgin himself he wanted to take it slow.

"Come on Hinata-chan do you want to hang out with me"

"Y-Yes..I-I would l-love to Naruto kun"

Naruto hugged her tightly holding her hand with his as they left the infirmary to find Sasuke and Sakura to get their things of them and hoping that they both took notes.

**sorry for the short chapter will be longer next time please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :- Hi thank you for the follows and favourites and especially the reviews please keep them coming I am an avid NaruHina lover! but I do write other pairings with interest but nothing beats Naruto x Hinata for me :-)**

**05/17:- Ammended mistakes added sentences here and there.**

**This story will be a short one with only a few chapters just to let you know any how I hope you enjoy chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

**Will You Be My First My Sweet Cherry Boy?**

**Chapter 3**

**(This story is rated M for a reason)**

Hinata was still in a dream like state throughout the morning, during break she was with Naruto fully enjoying his company it was a dream come true. Her body wanted more of him the way he touched her in the infirmary sent shivers up and down her body. Hinata had pleasured herself multiple times but nothing like she felt earlier could even compare to what she had attempted to do herself.

Hinata tried to concentrate on the lecture feeling overwhelmed by curious glances from the other students towards her but her thoughts from earlier kept dominating her mind entirely. Sakura was kind enough to take down important notes from the lesson this morning also giving her curious glances especially seeing as Hinata had a deep pink blush upon her pale complexion it didn't take long for Sakura to understand that the shy and normally timid Hinata had feelings for the hyperactive blonde.

Naruto on the other hand was over the moon his constant smile and deep sighs soon caught the attention of his best friend who watched him intently knowing that something good had happened. Naruto was easy to read for Sasuke he presumed something had happened between the Hyuga girl and Naruto but what remained a mystery to him. Sasuke wondered if it was Hinata that was the crush that Naruto confided to him a few weeks ago.

Hey dobe, you seem very happy what happened? Sasuke whispered curiously

Naruto flinched realising that Sasuke was suspicious already and knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from him for long but didn't really want to confide in him yet especially of all the details. To Naruto he couldn't believe his luck, Hinata Hyuga caught his eye many months ago...

_**Flashback...**_

_it was late in the afternoon he had just finished practice and was walking down the empty halls to his locker. Naruto was too busy staring off into space that he didn't see the upcoming collision on his path._

_Hinata Hyuga was busy referencing some important material in the library for some coursework that she didn't realise the time. Staring wide eyed at the time she gathered her belongings and headed down the quiet and empty hallways her head was always down looking upon the floor that she hit something sturdy and hard causing her to lose her balance falling backwards onto her backside her books and folder went up in the air and fell around her into a huge mess._

_Naruto was shocked and felt guilty instantly kneeling down towards the stunned bluenette who had still kept her head down much to Naruto's surprise._

_"I-Im s-so s-sorry I s-should of looked w-where I was g-going?" The female voice silently stated._

_"No don't be...It was also my fault I should have looked where I was going too" Naruto nervously replied_

_Hinata seemed to freeze at the sound of his voice instantly confusing Naruto who by now held out his hand to help the girl up. Hinata couldn't believe what was going on she had just bumped into one of the most popular boys in her year his unruly blonde hair and deep blue eyes made Hinata blush crimson. She quickly placed her trembling hand onto his noticing the large tanned hand grasping her slender pale hand pulling her up without much effort._

_Naruto glanced at the girl noticing that she had now faced him her pale lilac eyes stared into his while she produced one of the most innocent and beautiful smiles he had ever seen. He noticed first hand that she was absolutely gorgeous the deep pink blush upon her cheeks made Naruto's heart leap out of his chest._

_"T-Thank you N-Naruto kun" Hinata replied happily_

_"S-Sure" Naruto replied still transfixed on her_

_Hinata gathered her things and bowed to Naruto waving to him as she hurriedly made her way down the hall way. Naruto who was still stood on the spot could feel his heart beat thundering inside his chest as his cheeks grew unbearably hot._

_"No way...W-who was that?...She knows me?" He whispered to himself._

_Naruto within days found out who she was, as he watched her quietly not bringing it to other peoples attention. No matter where he was if be saw her he couldn't stop watching her. He found her to be shy and kept herself away from everyone he wondered why? He noticed that she hung around with another girl with buns her name was TenTen but he didn't see anyone else._

_Each time be saw her his heart ached that was when he knew that he liked her alot and racked his brain to find ways to approach her but didn't because he didn't want to scare her off or get rejected. Even Sasuke wasn't told how he felt about Hinata he just didn't want to disclose that information just yet._

_**End of flashback...**_

"Oi dobe!...Earth to Naruto!" Sasuke nudged Naruto hard in the ribs bringing Naruto back to reality but he hissed in pain.

"Ow that hurt teme!"

"I have been trying to talk to you for a while now but you was too busy dreaming like a goofy idiot!" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone.

"I was not I was thinking asshole!"

Sasuke looked at his blonde friend trying to hide the smirk that was about to show on his lips. Sasuke had known Naruto since they was little they was always together and both could pretty much tell what the other was feeling and Sasuke knew that Naruto was hiding something from him.

"Spill it dobe, what has got you so happy?"

Sasuke knew he was right when Naruto flinched once more trying to hide his happy aura from him but failing miserably at it.

"W-What I have nothing t-to spill Sasuke teme"

"Don't lie Dobe you can't hide your feelings from me now tell me?"

Sasuke watched in amusement at the many facial expressions his blonde best friend did in such a limited amount of time. Finally the blonde looked around and then looked at Sasuke seriously that amused the ever stoic Uchiha greatly.

"Ok Sasuke I will tell you but not every thing...not yet at least"

"Fine just tell me what you can"

"Y-You know we had that conversation a few weeks back?"

"Which one dobe we have had many?"

"The one in the classroom you know the girl that I like"

"Yes...so who is it?"

"Promise me you will not breath a word Sasuke!"

Sasuke could feel the seriousness in his friends words although he loved to tease and annoy his friend greatly he understood the importance of keeping secrets between friends.

"I promise so tell me already"

"The girl that I have had a crush on is Hinata Hyuga"

Sasuke wasn't really that surprised now thinking back on the conversation he wasn't sure who it could be until today when he actually saw the effort the Hyuga had done to change herself from being in the background to now coming into the spotlight. He was surprised however that Naruto hadn't done anything he could easily tell that the girl had eyes for Naruto only.

"So you like Hinata hmm"

"Y-Yeah I really do"

"So why don't you ask her out then?"

"I-I...just don't want to get rejected ok! I'm not like you when it comes to girls Sasuke"

Sasuke stared wide eyed at his friends admission yet what he said was true. Naruto had never really cared for a girl prefering to play basketball with the boys and do guy stuff whereas, Sasuke who was already popular dated a few girls and kissed them and fucked them. He had many one night stands he just hadn't found the one just yet, he knew that Karin in another group of friends of his had her eyes on him but, he wasn't interested in her as he knew Suigetsu had a thing for her even though he would deny it but Sasuke could see his attraction clearly.

Then there was Sakura, the pink haired girl and their friend he knew she loved him dearly but he just wasn't ready to commit to anyone and didn't want to hurt their friendship even though it made her sad that he wouldn't see her any more than that. But Naruto was innocent and Hinata by all appearances was the same so they was well suited to one another than the hungry fan girls that chased them everywhere.

"I think you both are perfectly suited, but a word of advice dobe don't leave it to long to tell her how you feel. She's getting noticed alot so before someone else notices her and believe me she has had a lot of looks from guys today"

"I know teme...and thanks she's going to watch us play tonight and I'm planning to spend time with her so ..."

"You want me to let you come to my place?"

"Please Sasuke...you know what will happen if my mum sees me bring a girl home! I just want to make sure Hinata likes me first before I do that"

"Hn...Fine my brother is out with his mates tonight so I got the place to myself but don't worry you can use my room ok?"

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto grinned happily.

oOoOo

The day went by pretty quickly Hinata had told TenTen that she was attending the game wanting to watch the match she was going to be sat with Sakura much to her relief. The match in its self was a pretty intense game they was against Suna College they was just as good as the Konoha team. Their main player was a red headed boy named Gaara he was just as good as Sasuke and Naruto.

The game ended in a tie much to each sides disappointment but everyone could say the match in itself was really entertaining. Meito Guy was emotional shouting his usual youth is powerful statements to the now tired and hyped team. Hinata just smiled warmly at Naruto who waved at her as he ran towards her.

"I won't be long Hinata-chan, and we will leave together ok?"

"S-Sure Naruto kun...you p-played really w-well out there today"

"Thanks"

There was a slight cough that broke their gazes that was clearly staring at each other both looking to the source who it was the dark haired Prince himself Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata and Naruto was clearly blushing deep crimson.

"Come on dobe lets not leave her waiting to long yeah" Sasuke stated

"Fine teme race you there" Naruto shouted excitedly

Sasuke just followed shaking his head left and right, Hinata began to giggle gathering her things as Sakura looked on at the disappearing Uchiha.

"You like Naruto don't you?" Sasuke asked her outright.

Hinata nearly fell to the floor

'Oh no is it that obvious?' She thought to herself.

Sakura began to chuckle knowing by Hinata's reaction she was right.

"Don't worry Hinata I must say that you two would really suit together, so tell me how long have you liked him?"

"A-Ano...A very l-long time" Hinata replied with a deep blush

"How long is long?"

"S-Since the b-beginning"

"Wow! That long?"

Hinata nodded with a shy smile remembering back to when she first noticed the hyperactive blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki.

oOoOo

_**Flashback...**_

_The beginning of the academic year a new college, new students, new teachers, and of course a start of things new. Hinata was overly nervous opting to attend Konoah college to take further education of learning. Hinata was self taught by her family her father wanted her to go to a private college in the land of water but Hinata wanted to learn at the local college that TenTen was attending, She wanted to stand on her own two feet so asked her father if she could move out and attend Konoah college._

_At first her father wouldn't allow her but after much pleading and a good word from Neji her father had finally relented. Hinata was over the moon feeling nervous she began the first few days just going to lectures and watching the many students around her it didn't take long to see a blonde tanned boy with deep blue eyes laughing hard with another boy with dark raven colour hair. From that moment Hinata's eyes followed him throughout blushing furiously if she was near him._

_One day she decided to watch the basketball game and she watched entranced as she saw the blonde haired Naruto Uzumaki play the game. Her eyes never left him, Hinata felt her heart beat faster knowing that she was really starting to like him but was too shy to act._

_Within weeks she had him on her mind constantly, her thoughts always drifted to the blonde leading her to dream her fantasies of him which led to her constantly pleasuring herself._

**_End of flashback.._**

oOoOo

"Hinata...Are you ok?" Sakura asked in concern

"O-Oh...Y-yes...sorry Sakura I was thinking of something"

Sakura grinned like the Cheshire cat especially upon the longing look Hinata had as well as the deep blush upon her cheeks.

"Hmm I wonder what got you so entranced!" Sakura whispered into her ear making Hinata blush an even deeper crimson.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata squeaked in surprise.

Sakura giggled at Hinata's reaction they was both now waiting for Sasuke and Naruto well away from the hordes of fan girls that lined the corridors waiting for them to emerge. Sakura received a text message from Sasuke she smiled as soon as she read it.

"Come on Hinata" linking her arm within hers.

"B-But what about S-Sasuke san and N-Naruto kun?"

"Sssh don't worry Sasuke has texted me they are leaving out of another door within Guy sensei's permission" Sasura replied with a wink

"O-Oh.." Hinata mumbled embarrassed.

oOoOo

Both the girls walked to the other side of the college building noticing that Sasuke was leant against the wall as Naruto was sat waiting for them. As soon as they saw them Naruto waved frantically at the smiling Hinata as Sakura let go of her arm and gently pushed her towards him. Hinata blushed once again and nervously walked up to the smiling Naruto who instantly grabbed her hand within his as they walked away from the school with Sasuke and Sakura following behind them.

"Well Sasuke kun...what do you think about those two?"

"Hn...The dobe likes her alot...and I think she likes him just as much"

"Wow Naruto likes her too!? Hinata is definitely head over heels for him apparently since the beginning."

Sasuke stopped and stared in surprise at the pinkette, mostly shocked by the Hyuga's admission.

"That long!?...Wow and the dobe hasn't got a clue...He isn't sure if she likes him or not" Sasuke tried not to laugh

"What's so funny about that Sasuke kun?...I think its sweet let's help them ok?"

"Whatever" Sasuke grunted

oOoOo

Naruto was busy telling Hinata about the game and how tough the other team was but that it was exciting to play a team like that. Hinata smiled warmly at Naruto and his enthusiasm she had seen how well he enjoyed the game and was looking forward to spending more time with him. Sasuke walked up towards them startling Hinata slightly as he placed his hand on her shoulder along with his other on Naruto's

"Come on then you two follow me"

"Fine Sasuke, come on Hinata"

"O-Ok.."

Sasuke waved goodbye to Sakura who was slightly disappointed she wasn't invited to tag along Sasuke on the other hand was further up ahead of Naruto and Hinata, who was busily talking to each other. Hinata could be heard giggling at Narut as Sasuke just smirked at how clueless his friend really was. It was painfully obvious at how much the girl adored him he will have to have another word with him.

Hinata wondered why they was following Sasuke until she saw a large house up in the distance. Hinata wasn't sure who's house it was at first until she realised it must be Sasuke's house.

"W-Why are we g-going to Saskue sans house Naruto kun?" Hinata nervously asked

"Oh I thought it would be better to talk more you know just us two, the thing is my mum she is really nosy and with my dad not there she won't let us be alone to talk and stuff" Naruto answered feeling flustered

Hinata giggled at her blonde crush trusting him completely even though she wasn't sure regarding Sasuke but Naruto trusted him so should she. When they approached the huge house a few guys had just come out laughing and joking. Hinata immediately recognised the similarities on the one, he looked just like Sasuke only elder with longer hair in a low ponytail.

"Sasuke...Naruto...Oh who's the young lady?" The elder man asked curious.

Immediately all eyes was on her making her blush bright red as she held Naruto's arm for dear life. She had to admit the guys she saw was very good looking each one smiling at her.

"Itachi, this is Hinata Hyuga" Naruto answered

"A pleasure to meet you Hinata"

"T-Thank y-you I-Itachi san" Hinata bowed her head politely

"Well don't cause any trouble Sasuke...I will be out till late so don't wait up"

"Hn" Sasuke answered

"Behave yourself too Naruto see you later"

Itachi and his friends waved as they drove out the driveway off to the clubbing district. Sasuke sighed as he waved for Hinata and Naruto to come inside. All of them removed their shoes as Sasuke headed straight for the kitchen.

"Wait here Hinata"

"O-Ok N-Naruto kun"

Naruto followed Sasuke into the Kitchen feeling even more nervous now Sasuke just got out some orange juice from the fridge seeing his blonde friend slightly embarrassed.

"Oi dobe where's Hinata?"

"In the hallway Sasuke teme!...Can I get us something to drink then you know um..."

"Well invite her in the kitchen dumbass!"

Naruto flinched feeling embarrassed he hadn't done this before, it was painfully obvious. Sasuke sighed as Naruto ran out into the hallway bringing in a very embarrassed Hinata inside.

"So Hinata...Would you like something to drink? I have tea, coffee, orange juice, water, or soda?"

"S-Soda please S-Sasuke san"

"Just call me Sasuke ok"

"O-Ok S-Sasuke"

Sasuke took out two Soda's from the fridge passing them to Hinata and Naruto whilst he sorted out some snacks that he put on the kitchen table telling them to help themselves Sasuke then whispered to Naruto.

"Well go on dobe you know where my room is I won't disturb you I will play on my brothers console down here"

"Thanks Sasuke I owe you"

Sasuke smirked at the blondes reaction. He watched interested as both Naruto and Hinata blushed leaving the kitchen as Hinata followed Naruto to Sasukes room.

"Good luck dobe don't ruin it" Sasuke muttered to himself

oOoOo

Naruto felt his face become hot as he went up the stairs towards Sasuke's room knowing Hinata the girl he had fallen in love with was behind him clutching her soda. He knew she was nervous hell he felt exactly the same. Opening Sasukes door he ushered Hinata inside closing it behind him.

Hinata was stood in the middle of the room hints of red was throughout the room along with black the room was quite large a large double bed with black bedding red and white walls filed with posters of rock bands, a large tv was upon the wall along with guitar placed upon it's stand.

Naruto could see that Hinata was nervously taking in Sasukes room he wished he could take her home but not at the moment, his mother was just like himself especially when she was excited and he knew she would embarrass them him more so, he didn't want Hinata to get put off by it all.

"Um...Sorry for bringing you here...but I-I just wanted to spend some more time alone with you that's all!" Naruto stated nervously.

Hinata smiled happy that Naruto wanted to spend more time with her she also felt really nervous but was determined to enjoy her time with him still surprised he had agreed to her request. But she couldn't help falling more in love with him. Staring at him now in his long white vest top was making her whole body burn with desire that it made her cheeks flush that even Naruto could see she was blushing like crazy.

"H-Hinata?...Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes N-Naruto kun I-I am, I was j-just remembering e-earlier in t-the i-infirmary"

Naruto looked surprised and began to blush also realising that he had also been thinking about that all day too and wanted to do so again but , didn't want to rush it to much. Especially with Sasuke downstairs he would be angry if he did something with Hinata in his room.

"Can I ask you something Hinata-chan?"

"S-Sure N-Naruto kun"

"W-Why did you ask me to t-take you know y-your..."

Hinata looked down on the floor feeling herself wanting to faint but taking all off her strength and determination not to she glanced up at Naruto who looked intently into her eyes pleading for answers. There was something in those eyes that made Hinata just want to confess every thing to him, about how he makes her feel, what she does each and every night while he is on her mind...But she was frightened to admit it out loud to him what would he think of her? Would he think that she was dirty?

"N-Naruto kun...I..I...

**left it at that what will Hinata say to Naruto? Will she decide to confess her feelings? or something else? please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:- Hi thanks for your reviews I am glad you are loving my story so here is the next chapter :-)**

**05/17:- Ammended Spelling errors and added some sentences here and there.**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto**

**Warnings:- this chapter contains lemon/lime and will be very Mature! Also will contain grammar and punctuation errors (Not my strong point!) so I apologize to my readers as I only have a beta reader for one of my stories so please be kind guys as I write for fun!**

**This series is NaruHina so if you don't like the pairing don't read it!**

**Will you be my first? My sweet cherry boy?**

**Chapter 4**

**(Rated M for a reason)**

_"Can I ask you something Hinata chan?"_

_"S-Sure N-Naruto kun"_

_"W-Why did you ask me to t-take you know y-your..."_

_Hinata looked down on the floor feeling herself wanting to faint but taking all of her strength and determination not to._

_She glanced up at Naruto who looked intently into her eyes pleading for answers there was something in those eyes that made Hinata just want to confess every thing to him about how he makes her feel, what she does each and every night while he is on her mind...but she was frightened what would be think of her? would he think that she was dirty?_

_"N-Naruto kun...I..I..._

oOoOo

Naruto looked at Hinata waiting for the answer staring at her lilac hues that looked deeply into his blue ones he heard her sweet voice falter as if trying to think of the words she just wanted to say so badly. Hinata took a deep breath as she calmed herself and decided she had to tell him now while she had the chance, while they was currently alone to talk.

"N-Naruto kun..I-I asked you to be my first b-because I have l-liked you since the beginning o-of college. I-I just love everything a-about you. I h-have watched you from afar, wanting to t-talk to you, walk with you, but I-I am so n-nervous and s-shy..."

Naruto was shocked as his eyes never left hers. His heart was pounding with such force he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Once she quietly said she likes him his heart soared hoping that he heard right he reached out and pulled her towards him cutting Hinata off as she was confessing her true feelings in mid sentence.

Hinata trembled as his strong arms grasped her and pulled her closer, stopping her from finishing what was locked deep inside her heart as she felt his hard chest press against her breasts. He took her lips with his, Hinata froze as she felt his soft lips press against hers parting them subconsciously as Naruto took advantage and entered his hot tongue inside seeking hers.

Naruto had only pecked girls before only on the cheek or a quick peck on the lips, but instincts took over him as he wanted so badly to kiss her, to comfort her. She was the girl he noticed stuck in the shadows of college and had watched him as he had watched her. His mind flashed to the times when he would catch her looking towards him a very deep pink graced her cheeks but, he thought she must not be feeling well. Then the slight stutter that he thought was cute was catching as he found he was the same but only with her.

Hinata felt like she was dreaming, Naruto Uzumaki one of the popular boys in college was kissing her not rejecting her as she felt her body grow hot her secret place was throbbing with a sweet ache that she couldn't control. Naruto broke the kiss as his cheeks turned pink to match Hinata's both of them gasping for much needed air but their eyes never left each other's gaze.

"H-Hinata...I have also watched you since the day we bumped into each other my eyes have followed you since then my heart beats faster when you are near me"

"N-Naruto kun...I must c-confess...p-please don't think b-bad of m-me?"

Naruto looked on in confusion also feeling slightly apprehensive of what she was about to say was she going to say it was a joke? Or was she changing her mind?

"H-Hinata...Please tell me?" Naruto quietly pleaded

"N-Naruto kun...when I-I am near you I...g-get really h-hot."

"Hot?...Are you ok Hinata?" Naruto asked puzzled

"N-No..I..I..d-don't mean it like that I.."

Hinata nervously leaned her head towards Naruto whispering in his ear what he actually does to her, what she does each night feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment as she whispered her intimate secrets into his ear. Naruto felt his face grow hot as he imagined Hinata doing those things and felt overwhelmingly happy that it was because of him he decided he wanted to see her do that as his body was becoming aroused as he smelt her sweet scent around him.

"Hinata...Please show me" Naruto whispered

Hinata looked at him wide eyed swallowing nervously as she saw the look of want and lust in his eyes making her tremble with desire the thought of Naruto watching was also turning her on greatly.

"B-But...What a-about S-Sasuke san?"

Naruto realised where they was but didn't care he knew Sasuke wouldn't disturb them but texted Sasuke, So that he wouldn't interupt the. He knew he would have to owe Sasuke big time for this and it was confirmed when Sasuke texted him back.

_**'You owe me big time dobe!'.**_

_**"Don't worry about Sasuke teme"**_

"B-But..."

"Show me Hinata...Show me what you do...I want to see it" Naruto whispered seductively

Hinata could feel her self get wetter as her nipples hardened wanting Naruto so badly, she nervously licked her lips as she slowly relinquished herself to his command by slowly removing her clothing. Naruto watched with bated breath as the girl he yearned for revealed her body to him slowly until she was in her bra and panties.

Hinata knelt down in front of him but a little away so he had a good view of what she was about to do. Her heart was pounding she could hear the fast beating within her. Naruto watched as Hinata moved her hand up towards her large chest that was hidden within a lacy black bra that suited her pale creamy complexion.

Hinata placed her hand on her chest moaning slightly due to her body being extremely sensitive, especially now that a pair of deep blue eyes was watching her every move intently. With circular movements she massaged her breast then opening the clasp at the front releasing her extremely large breasts from their constraints.

Naruto groaned in approval as he watched her remove her bra as her large breasts burst out from the lacy confines to his viewing pleasure. He felt his cock grow hard, watching her hands massaging them, then tweaking the pink nipples that was erect, hearing her moans that drove him crazy within but he restrained himself and watched on with the show.

Hinata felt so aroused her nipples was very sensitive to the touch as she rubbed them and tweaked them with her fingers and thumb. Hinata's other hand had travelled down towards her aching pussy that was throbbing and crying out for attention. Placing her fingers on the silky and very wet material she gently stroked her sensitive core trying not to moan but was failing on doing so.

Naruto watched in awe as her hand traveled further down to her now parted slender legs as he clearly saw her covered womanhood. Wanting so badly for her to push her panties aside so he could see her adorable pussy. Hinata trembled as shocks was going up and down her spine driving her crazy just by touching herself. Looking at the deep blue eyes of Naruto she could read his mind as she pulled down her panties removing them and placing them beside her.

Hinata moved her fingers up and down her glistening folds that was dripping wet with desire arching her back as a loud moan escaped her lips as soon as she touched her erected clit. Naruto swallowed hard he could see how wet she was and wanted to assist in this saucy one sided for now show. Naruto wanted her so badly seeing her completely exposed an enormous feat for someone so shy.

Naruto crawled closer as Hinata watched him moaning softly as her hand was busy pleasuring her self. Naruto could smell her arousal that was beginning to get to him like a drug wanting to taste her flowing juices that was trickling down her slender thighs.

Naruto was right near her watching as her slender fingers was circling her erect pearl her legs shaking due the delicious sensations she was feeling. Naruto smirked as he saw up close her intimate centre that was soaking wet and twitching begging for more to be done. He couldn't hold himself back not when her lust filled eyes that was glazed over with arousal clearly needed him and was lusting for him.

"Wow Hina...You look so sexy...You are so fucking adorable" Naruto whispered into her ear.

Hinata felt her body shudder hearing his deep voice in a silent whisper for only her to hear, her heart beat was thumping loudly once more as her body was losing itself begging for him to touch. Naruto grabbed her hand bringing it towards him seeing her wet fingers as he licked the juices from them with his tongue arousing her even more.

"Hmmm you taste real good" Naruto moaned

Hinata panted breathlessly as Naruto licked his lips leaning his head down to her womanhood. Hinata stared in surprise not knowing what he was going to do, her cheeks that was red from arousal and embarrassment soon took a deeper shade of red that went straight to her neck and ears.

"W-Wait...N-Naruto..kun...what..are..you..doing?" Hinata breathlessly asked

Naruto ignored her as he took a better look at Hinata's dripping wet core, wanting to look and touch her, to do what she was doing. He may not have been with a woman but he had read a lot of erotic novels that his godfather insisted he read, Of course he had to hide them from his mum she would get angry at not only him but Jiraiya too but in this situation he was grateful to the old pervert.

Naruto took a good look noticing the small triangle of blue hair and the light pink flesh that was glistening with her love juices. He could see clearly her insides that was twitching, begging him to do something, probing her lower lips with his fingers gently moving them up and down feeling the heat from inside her and the wetness soaking his fingers much to his amusement.

Placing his large fingers inside her Hinata moaned in appreciation as he fully explored every bit of her pink flesh. Hinata bit her lip trying not to moan knowing she was in Sasuke Uchiha's bedroom fully exposed in front of Naruto who at this moment was giving her body the most wonderful sensations like before in the infirmary.

"Ohhh..N-Naruto..kun...Hmmm...P-please...D-do..More" Hinata moaned

"You like me touching you don't you Hina Hime" Naruto asked in a strained voice

"Y-Yes...I-I...d-do...i-it's..Ahhh"

Naruto chuckled as he had inserted his finger into her twitching hole stopping her in mid sentence, Hinata felt his thick digit enter inside her she felt amazing it was so different than doing it herself. Naruto groaned as he felt her inner walls clench his finger tightly as he moved it in and out of her. He wanted to see her lose herself to his advances he loved the way she looked in the infirmary when he made her cum she was stunning it took everything he had not to take her. it was killing him now, but he wanted to do alot more this time.

Still penetrating her pussy with his finger he added a second watching the blue haired beauty convulse to the added intrusion. licking his lips as he heard her naughty wet sounds deep inside her dripping out onto his hand.

"Your so wet and tight Hina can you hear it?"

"P-Please ahhhh...d-don't...s-say that..Ahhh"

Naruto noticed her erect clitoral hood, still pumping his fingers inside her he used his thumb to play with her sensitive bud making her place her hand on her mouth as she screamed her lust filled cries into it. Naruto smiled knowing she was fully enjoying what he was doing to her he could see her face filled with lust he thought she looked so beautiful.

Hinata couldn't help it she felt deliriously horny he was driving her wild as she began to buck her hips to his fingers she could hear the wet squishy sounds come from her but she didn't care her body wanted more of him. She saw Naruto pull down his zipper as his hardened cock sprang out he was rock hard deeply aroused.

Naruto reluctantly pulled out his fingers and stopped his rotating thumb much to the disappointment of Hinata who looked at him with a pleading look Naruto, smiled as he looked deeply into her eyes assuring her there was no way he was stopping not now. Pushing her upper body down on to the floor he led beside her as began to kiss her this time the kiss was much more passionate their hunger for each other was off the scale.

Hinata loved his kisses she couldn't compare kisses as he was her first in practically everything so far but she wouldn't want anyone else just Naruto. Breaking the kiss for much needed air Naruto pulled off his trousers and boxers just now only wearing his vest top. Hinata could see his defined muscles that made her lick her lips subconsciously which Naruto saw in full.

"Do you like what you see?...Because I like what I am seeing!"

Hinata blushed crimson at being caught looking at his body and due to his compliment. Naruto grabbed her arm lifting her up on to him making her straddle him as Hinata looked on in confusion.

"N-Naruto..kun!?"

"Trust me I know you will love it!"

Naruto pulled her towards him making her whole body move forward towards his face as she blushed deeply at where he wanted her to sit. She was knelt just above his face his hot breath upon her wet pussy made her tremble.

"Good girl Hina Hime"

"W-Wait..N-Naruto..Kuuuunnn...ohhhhh"

Naruto had a perfect view of her dripping wet center as he pulled her hips down to his waiting mouth diving his hot wet tongue inside her, sucking up her flowing juices. Hinata bit the back if her hand hoping that Sasuke couldn't hear her moans. Hinata was going crazy Naruto released his tongue he quickly inserted his fingers inside of her Hinata, didn't know what to do as her hips matched every thrust of his thick fingers hearing her evident arousal throughout the room muffled moans, sucking noises, could be heard adding to each of their arousal .

Hinata was getting close to orgasm, finally tipping over the edge as Naruto twirled his tongue on her erect pearl lightly biting it making Hinata shudder screaming into her hand as she released her juices onto his face. Naruto quickly devoured her climax with his fingers still pumping in and out of her, letting her ride it out. Amazed that he has held out this long but could feel his cock ache wanting nothing more to be embedded deep within her and give each other their virginity's but wanted to do it somewhere other than his best friends room.

Hinata saw white as her mind went blank her orgasm hit her hard it was so pleasurable as she panted and collapsed on top of him still fully naked as he sought her lips kissing her intently, Hinata could see his straining hard member and turned her body around still upon him as she took hold of his hardened length. Naruto hissed as he felt her soft silky hand grasp his cock gently stroking it as her fingertips glided over his engorged purple tip making Naruto groan as his body shuddered.

"Shit...Hina...ugh"

Hinata licked her lips as she got on her hands and knees gently caressing his member letting her instinct take over. She was determined to return the favor.

Naruto felt warmth surround his cock making him moan as he saw Hinata's perfectly rounded ass in his view. he watched in awe as he could see her bob her head up and down taking him fully inside her mouth enjoying it immensely as his tip hit the back of her throat amazed she hasn't gagged.

Not wanting her to be left out he re-entered his fingers causing muffled moans to escape her Naruto was getting closer and closer to his orgasm as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of her knowing she was close again to orgasm so wanted them to get off together.

It didn't take long for Naruto to feel himself about to blow his load as he curled his fingers making hinata about to release her second orgasm as he felt his time was up.

"Hina...Baby...l-let..ahh g-go i'm..gonna..cum..nhnn"

Hinata ignored him as she felt his member twitch until he exploded inside her mouth as she swallowed it all up completely, to the shock and awe of Naruto who had Hinata's juices all over him from hers. Both of them was now panting exhaustedly as they lay together for a little while hugging, kissing, and carassing. Naruto heard his phone as a text came from Sasuke

_**'Oi dobe are you finished yet I want to come up already!"**_

Hinata and Naruto quickly got dressed and cleaned any evidence that needed cleaning. Naruto pulled Hinata close to him making her sit on his lap as footsteps approached the room as Sasuke walked in slightly surprised at them together in a loving embrace.

"So dobe what did you two talk about? Are you an item now? it's obvious your both head over heels for one another!" Sasuke remarked casually shocking both of them as their cheeks blushed red.

"Sasuke teme, we are. Hinata Hime is now my girlfriend so yes we are an item" Naruto near enough shouted

Hinata blushed as her heart pounded

_'I'm now Naruto's girlfriend_' she thought inwardly with excitement.

She began to smile as she leaned back against Naruto who held her tightly within his arms. Sasuke smirked getting over the surprise, but was happy for them but he was going to be having words with Naruto when they are alone as he didn't want to embarrass Hinata, but he knew exactly what had gone on between them he could smell the evidence clearly.

oOoOo

They sat chatting for a while as time began to move on as Naruto and Hinata left Sasuke's place hand in hand both feeling very relaxed and immensely happy.

"So Hina Hime.. Let me walk you home"

"Y-Yes thank you Naruto kun"

Both of them chatted as Naruto asked her if she wanted to meet his parents at the weekend. Hinata quickly agreed knowing she hardly did anything exciting and wanted to spend every minute with her handsome boyfriend. Naruto was shocked when he found out Hinata lived alone in an apartment so she invited him in not wanting him to go just yet.

Naruto was the same he didn't want to leave her just yet either.

Naruto had suddenly thought of an idea as he quickly texted Sasuke begging him for another favor which he texted back.

_**'Dobe you owe me big it will cost you!'**_

Hinata watched puzzled as Naruto rang another number hearing a woman's voice on the other end. The call was brief as he lied and said he was staying out at Sasuke's which his mother had let him. But in reality he was going to be staying with Hinata now both of them finally alone.

"Hina Hime...I love you"

Hinata looked at him with slight tears forming as she smiled warmly at him

"I love you t-to Naruto kun"

Cuddling up to him making Naruto smile as he wrapped his arms around her taking in her scent watching her intently as she watched him a slight pink blush on her cheeks.

"Hina Hime be prepared because I won't stop next time believe it" Hinata blushed darker as she nodded her agreement

"I'm r-ready when you a-are N-Naruto kun" Hinata outright told him with a bright red blush.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- Hi guys thank you for the reviews glad you liked the chapter as I stated before this is only a short story with NaruHina I wanted to write a fluffy mature one between them may be slightly OC but hey its fan fiction! Any how here is the new chapter...**

**05/17:- Ammended errors added extra sentences here and there...**

**Disclaimer :- All Characters from Naruto belong M. Kishimoto.**

**Warning:- This chapter contains a lemon and may also have Grammar and punctuation errors!**

**Will you be my first? My sweet cherry boy?**

**Chapter 5**

**(This story is Rated M for a reason.)**

It had been three days since Hinata confessed to Naruto and Naruto confessing to her. Hinata was still in a dreamlike daze that didn't go unnoticed by her friend TenTen who was happy for her longtime friend.

Hinata had blushed crimson when the next day they went to school holding hands announcing to everyone that they was an item Sasuke met the happy couple at his usual waiting spot as the three of them entered the college grounds with all eyes on them.

The fan girls was going crazy and stared daggers at the bluenette and when they saw Naruto holding her hand happily smiling away with a look they hadn't seen before most of them felt heartbroken. To Sasuke he was happy his friend was finally going out with someone and he liked Hinata she was kind, gentle, and beautiful. But now that the fan girls saw one of their idols with a girl their eyes quickly turned on him as he felt the over powering aura all around him as he groaned his annoyance.

"What's wrong Sasuke teme?"

"Hn...Now that your taken these stupid bitches are like dogs in heat all their attention has now swapped to me" Sasuke growled

"Well why don't you hook up with someone then?"

Sasuke stared daggers at his blonde friend but knew he had a point but who could he ask to fulfil that role? He didn't want to get the girls hopes up he wanted a girl that didn't like him but that looked genuine but that would be impossible. He wasn't asking Karin as Suigetsu was approaching her a lot. Then there was Sakura but he didn't want to do that to her he knew she had deep feelings for him she had for quite some time but he just wasn't ready for a relationship and although he cared for her he didn't want to hurt her.

Hinata could feel all the stares upon her and felt nervous especially when the glared looks from the many girls was upon her she wondered if she wouldn't be pulled off by them at some point. Naruto casually looked at her and could see the apprehension in her he gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Hina Hime, they wouldn't dare try anything if they do they certainly won't like me or even Sasuke anymore!"

"O-Ok...Naruto kun" Hinata felt herself calm down as her heart beat faster seeing his trademark smile that was solely for her.

oOoOo

As they headed to the classroom Sakura was already there waiting she had a huge grin on her face as she watched them approach her.

"Well what's going on here then?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We confessed to each other so me and Hina Hime are going out" Naruto said excited

Sakura smiled warmly at them both seeing them together and looking so happy, she inwardly wished that she could be like that with a certain someone. All of them walked into class talking amongst themselves waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Sakura san...w-would you like to go shopping with me t-this afternoon?" Hinata asked nervously

"Sure I would love to" Sakura answered warmly

Hinata smiled as they began to talk about clothes, make up and of course Naruto.

oOoOo

Sasuke glanced at his best friend who was looking on warmly at Hinata with a goofy grin upon his face Sasuke had to hide his smirk.

"Well dobe you look really happy"

"I am teme I really like Hinata-chan I have for a long time now"

"So... Have you...You know?"

"Huh?...Have I what?"

"Have you two had sex yet?"

Naruto blushed panicking incase Hinata had heard what Sasuke had said much to the raven haired boys amusement.

"Shhh teme!...And no... Not yet"

"Then what the fuck did you do with her in my room?...I know you was doing something!" Sasuke whispered

"Oh...um...we..kinda..,groped each other and you know" Naruto chuckled nervously

"I thought so and remember you owe me"

"I know teme what do you want?"

"Hmmm I need you to help me find a fake girlfriend...To keep those fan girls away from me"

"Ehhh!...B-But"

"Look dobe I'm serious here I'm not interested in a relationship but I don't want to be stalked by annoying fan girls either. Some of them can be quite scary!"

"Ok teme I will on the condition that Hinata-chan helps too"

"Why ask your girlfriend?"

"I don't want her getting any bad idea's that's why I have finally got her and I'm not going to lose her not now not ever"

Sasuke was shocked at his blonde friends words. Naruto was really deeply in love with the Hyuga girl the look in his eyes confirmed it for the Uchiha. It wasn't nothing bad it was just unexpected from Naruto of all people that Sasuke was slightly envious in a way.

"Fine.."

oOoOo

Most of the day seemed to go by so fast as Hinata had just placed her books into her bag. Naruto had basket ball practice with Sasuke so Hinata was going to meet him later at Sasuke's house she was going to meet his parents tomorrow and she was very nervous so wanted to go shopping for things.

Sakura and Hinata began to head into the village stopping for some much needed food and drink so they stopped at a local cake shop as Hinata ordered a cinnamon bun and a latte coffee Sakura ordered the same as they sat down and chatted away.

"So you and Naruto huh?" Sakura stated. Hinata blushed and nodded at the pinkette opposite her.

"Y-Yes...I..I...Keep pinching myself incase its all a dream. I'm so thankful its not" Hinata smiled

"I'm really happy for you two, you both really look good together" Sakura answered.

"T-Thank you Sakura san"

"So what are you shopping for?"

"Oh I...wanted to get some outfits to wear for tonight and tomorrow"

"What's going on tonight and tomorrow then?"

"W-Well I'm meeting Naruto kun tonight at Sasuke san's house and tomorrow I am meeting his parents"

"Wow your meeting his parents?"

"Y-yes I am really nervous... What if they d-don't like me?"

"Oh Hinata they will adore you that I'm certain of so what will you be doing tonight?"

"Oh um I..I'm not really sure N-Naruto kun didn't say"

"Oh...you know Hinata...I'm so envious that you got the person you love...Don't get me wrong I don't feel for Naruto like that I'm just like a sister to him as all three of us were at the same schools. But I... just wish Sasuke would you know...accept my feelings for him but he won't"

Hinata could see the pain in Sakura's deep green eyes and wondered why Sasuke didn't see the love Sakura has for him but it wasn't her place to interfere.

"You know I'm thinking about giving him up and looking for someone else"

"W-Will you really give up Sakura san?"

"I'm seriously considering it one of the older students keeps asking me out for a date his name is Rock Lee he seems nice enough, but I'm still unsure? But there's no harm in going for one date is there"

"I-I suppose not Sakura san"

Both girls drank their coffee and ate their buns and began looking in the shops Hinata noticed the lingerie department and Sakura dragged her over to take a look. A beautiful black and purple lace bra and knicker set caught Sakura's eye it would be perfect for Hinata who blushed profusely.

"You should buy it Hinata chan you have got the figure I know Naruto, will have a nose bleed he will love you in this!"

"Y-You think so?"

"I know so" Sakura replied excitedly

Both girls left the shops feeling pleased with their buys as they made their way home. Sakura said her goodbyes as Hinata walked the short distance to her apartment to get ready for tonight.

oOoOo

Naruto along with Sasuke had been put through their paces literally with Guy sensei. They both hit the showers as they got ready to go home. Naruto was getting excited meeting Hinata at Sasukes house he was looking forward to tomorrow too. As he was introducing Hinata finally to his mum and dad.

Naruto told his mum and dad at dinner last night that he was dating Hinata of course his mum was over the moon asking so many questions about her of course she insisted that he brought her home for them to meet her. Minato made sure that he kept the day clear and was giving his son much needed information to Naruto's embarrassment.

"So dobe you ready" Sasuke asked

"Yeah I'm ready" Naruto replied grabbing his bag as he came back to reality.

oOoOo

They both made their way to Sasuke's house before Hinata arrived. Sasuke was still thinking about earlier and wondered who he could ask. The day at college had been unbearable as hordes of girls hounded him through the corridors it freaked him out he noticed that Sakura had been quiet and had not been her usual self with him which he found odd.

"Hey dobe did Sakura seem different today?"

"Huh...I don't think so she seemed her usual self to me teme why?"

"Oh nothing, anyway what are you and your girlfriend going to be doing?"

"I thought we could hang out for abit then go to ichiraku's and stuff"

"Hn"

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at Sasukes house Itachi was getting ready to meet up with his mates again. Sasuke quickly went up to change along with Naruto who dropped of some clothes earlier. They both came back down playing on the game console as they waited for Hinata to arrive.

oOoOo

Hinata had gone home to change she nervously put on some tight denim jeans with a white form hugging top finishing off with her black healed boots that came to below her knees her hair was down with wavy curls and just a touch of make up grabbing her hooded black cardigan and bag she nervously made her way to Sasuke's house.

The cool Autumn winds blowed through her curled tresses as she slowly approached Sasukes large home seeing the same crowd of boys stood around a car laughing and joking made her feel slightly nervous as she slowly approached the door.

Hinata nervously swallowed as the talking stopped as she clutched her handbag tightly in her hands grasp, hearing a whistle escape from one of the guys who were watching her intently, she hurriedly made it to the door touching the doorbell at the front. The door soon opened surprising Itachi as much as it did her. Itachi smiled as he shouted to Sasuke and Naruto letting her inside.

Hinata bowed her head as she went inside blushing furiously as soon as she saw Sasuke and Naruto who looked wide eyed at her.

"A-Ano...I-is something wrong?" Hinata nervously asked

Naruto was speechless as was Sasuke when they looked upon her Naruto could feel his inner loins stir like crazy as his heart was beating loudly. She was absolutely gorgeous especially once she removed her cardigan and her body was on full view her clothes showed off her perfect curves that she secretly hid from view for so long.

Sasuke was stunned he had seen many girls in his lifetime but the Hyuga girl had it all and he felt kind of jealous that Naruto was now going out with her.

"Wow Hina Hime you look g-gorgeous" Naruto stated

Hinata blushed ten shades of red and her heart beat accelerated when she saw Naruto who was wearing jeans and an orange shirt with a black vest underneath.

"S-So do you N-Naruto kun" Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke could see that they was staring intently at each other so began to cough to get their attention. Naruto and Hinata broke their gaze from one another as they looked at Sasuke.

"You look great Hinata, please come in for a while I would like to ask your opinion on something" Sasuke asked

Hinata who still had a deep crimson blush upon her cheeks nodded as she removed her boots and followed Naruto into the living room where the game console was currently set on pause whilst Sasuke went and got refreshments. Hinata did feel confused what did Sasuke want to ask her about? Naruto could see the confusion upon her face and gently grasped her hand in his

"Don't worry Hina Hime its nothing too serious"

Hinata nodded and smiled at her blonde boyfriend as Sasuke had now entered the room holding a tray containing drinks for them all and a bowl of snacks then sat down opposite them.

"Well I asked Naruto if he could help me look for a girlfriend, but I want one that won't actually be a proper girlfriend. Only to keep the fan girls off my back they seem to be getting worse as you saw earlier today Hinata"

Hinata nodded her understanding unsure as to why they needed her for this.

"Naruto insisted that I include you so that you would not get the wrong idea as he doesn't want to lose you!" Sasuke added with a slight smirk as both Naruto and Hinata blushed deep crimson.

"I..I..see" Hinata replied still in shock

Sasuke sighed as he tried to rack his brain on who he could ask that would be believable Hinata could see his expression and decided to let him and Naruto in on the conversation with Sakura earlier to see his reaction.

"I..Would of s-suggested Sakura san, but f-from her conversation earlier she m-may be dating s-someone else?"

That got Sasuke's attention Hinata watched as his dark orbs turned from shock to what she had just said to a slight angered glare.

"What do you mean she is dating someone else?" Sasuke asked in a dark tone that shocked Naruto and Hinata

"Hey teme watch it...that's my Hina Hime!" Naruto warned

Sasuke flinched knowing he had just revealed his inner feelings to a shocked Hinata and equally shocked Naruto who knew his dark haired friend had feelings for the pink haired girl but was too stubborn to act upon them.

"Sorry...W-who is Sakura dating?" Sasuke asked

"S-She said that she has b-been asked on a few dates by a senior s-student named Rock Lee, a-and that she h-has decided t-to accept a-as s-she has waited for y-you a long t-time Sasuke San" Hinata nervously replied

The room was silent as Naruto passed Hinata her drink and he took his as they watched Sasuke who just looked shocked at the information he had just heard.

"Teme...you can't be that shocked, I mean even I could see how much Sakura-chan liked you! And I think deep down you like her just as much you treat her differently to all the other girls" Naruto stated

"S-Sasuke san...I-if you still like Sakura san a lot maybe she is the only one for you that you trust completely i-i do believe s-she still loves you" Hinata continued

Sasuke looked down upon the floor his hands was clenched into fists as he controlled his emotions not sure what to do now that he has heard all of this. Naruto could see Sasuke was upset and decided that he and Hinata should leave to let him think long and hard on what he will do next.

"Sasuke, I think you should talk to Sakura-chan while you still can...You have to tell her man...you will regret it if you don't...Just listen to your heart Sasuke and stop hiding how you feel" Naruto confided his thoughts on the matter.

Sasuke just nodded as Naruto held Hinata's hand towards the hall way putting on their footwear. Sasuke followed them into the hall

"Well then you two are you going on your date or what?" Sasuke questioned with his arms crossed going back to normal much to Naruto's relief.

"Yes teme we are going now so don't forget what I just said" Naruto replied with a grin

Hinata placed on her cardigan as Naruto grasped her hand in his and left Sasuke alone in his large house contemplating on what he was going to do. But he had to admit that he wished he was Naruto right now.

oOoOo

Both of them left Sasuke as they made their way to the heart of the village both of them still holding hands whilst talking about both Sakura and Sasuke and how they both hope they get together. Naruto could smell the wonderful aromas coming from his favourite restaurant Ichiraku ramen.

Hinata was equally excited as this was their first date but was still nervous but had to admit the smells escaping the small establishment smelled delicious as they both entered inside.

"Naruto...it's good to see you...Oh who is this?" The lady behind the counter asked

"Hi Ayame this is my girlfriend Hinata-chan and we came here for our date" The blonde announced happily whilst Hinata blushed deep pink

"Wow congratulations both of you please make yourself comfortable take a look at our menu Hinata, we also have some new specials too Naruto" Ayame happily continued conversing.

Both sat happily as they both ordered their meals Ayame shouted the order to her father Teuchi who was equally surprised and happy for his number one customer.

The night wore on as they both enjoyed their meal, Hinata had giggled at her blonde boyfriend as they talked about many things that she didn't want it to end. Naruto was still on cloud nine and was enjoying being with Hinata he was falling more in love with her by the second that when it came to leaving her he just didn't want to.

Both of them headed towards Hinata's apartment the moon was full tonight with the many stars sparkling in the dark skies. Both of them had held each others hand from Ichiraku's both perfectly at ease with one another as they carried on talking about many things. Once they was outside Hinata's door she became nervous and apprehensive not wanting to let go of him the very thought just hurt.

"N-Naruto kun...p-please...stay with me" Hinata pleaded with him clutching his arm with her slender hand.

Naruto swallowed nervously as he looked upon an equally nervous Hinata who just looked so beautiful that he was scared at what he would do if he did.

"H-Hinata...I..I...want to but...if I do I might...lose control" Naruto nervously answered

Hinata looked into his deep blue eyes and could see the constricting emotions he was fighting she squeezed his arm with her hand as her heart beat thundered in her chest looking at him intensely.

"Naruto kun...I..I...want you too"

Naruto felt his blood rush straight to his loins as his eyes widened in surprise he could feel the tremble of her hand and the look of lust in her eyes that was driving him over the edge

'Kami...your so fucking beautiful' Naruto thought as he nodded his head in agreement.

Hinata smiled as she unlocked her door pulling Naruto inside and locking the door behind as they stared into each other eyes both looking at each other in hunger, both in need and want. Hinata stepped closer to him as he couldn't keep his eyes off of her licking his dry lips with his tongue as she placed her slender soft hands upon his chest his heart beating violently to her touch.

"T-Take me N-Naruto kun, I'm yours" Hinata whispered.

"A-Are you sure Hinata Hime?"

"Yes I have n-never been more certain in my l-life"

Naruto lowered his head to hers as their lips connected and the electric shocks shot up both of their bodies from the connection of their kiss.

Naruto could feel himself being guided by Hinata who had now broke away from the kiss as he followed her in a daze like state to her bedroom that was now bathed in moonlight. Naruto watched as Hinata slowly removed each item of clothing as he also discarded his, leaving them both in just their underwear.

Naruto stared wide eyed as she looked breathtaking. The rays from the moon had bathed her pale skin giving her such a magical glow, to him she looked like a goddess decended fro the heavens, with such amazing beauty that he just couldn't help but look on.

His eyes was transfixed at what was before him. Once he came to his senses he looked at what she was wearing feeling his head and loins about to burst when he saw the sexy lingerie she was wearing that was black lace with purple upon her creamy pale skin. It took every ounce of his sanity not to just take her there and now but knowing it was both their first time he was slightly nervous just as she was.

"Y-You are so beautiful Hinata Hime" Naruto whispered

Hinata blushed at the compliment as she looked upon Naruto who was stood not to far from her she could see his deep blue eyes clearly looking upon her with hunger that made her tremble with desire. His well defined muscles from playing sports made her heart race and her arousal more prominent. His tanned skin could clearly be seen by the moons rays the only light source at this moment.

Her eyes travelling to his black boxers that clearly showed his arousal to her that made her want to touch him and bring him pleasure to hear his moans that drove her wild as they both stared at one another to see who would make the first move.

Hinata walked closer to him Naruto could see the slight sway of her well rounded hips as she got right in front of him as he nervously swallowed knowing that he should relax and let instinct guide him.

Hinata stared into his deep blue eyes she felt she could lose herself in them they was so breathtaking to look at as her hands went up in his lean tanned chest a slight tremble she could feel escape from his body. Naruto placed his hands upon her waist feeling the silky softness of her skin upon his fingertips as he stared at her pale lilac eyes that looked so beautiful to him and made his heart race.

Tracing his fingertips up and down his body he lowered his head towards hers especially when he noticed her glistening parted pink lips that was tempting to him. His desires gave way letting his lips crash upon hers taking them deeply into a passionate kiss as both of them moaned into their mouths, their tongues danced and swirled together like a fiery dance full of passion and desire.

Hinata felt like she was in heaven as she felt his hands travel up her back towards the clasp that held her large size breasts contained within their lacy constraints. He made short work of her clasp as her breasts burst out as the straps travelled down past her arms then dropping to the floor. Both had now broke away from their frenzied kissing as Naruto looked upon her luscious breasts that was large and firm her pink nipples was rock hard dying to be touched by his hands, fingers, mouth, tongue and teeth.

Naruto groaned his approval as he looked at her placing his large hand upon one of them feeling the softness and hard nipple against his skin. Hinata moaned at the contact her aching breasts wanting nothing but for her blonde lover to touch them more as she felt her womanhood begin to grow wetter and started to ache sweetly at what it wanted to come.

Naruto began to trail light kisses upon her slender neck leaving hickies across her shoulder blade as he massaged her breast with his hand. Pushing her slowly towards her large king size bed Hinata trailed her hands up and down his well sculptured chest feeling each muscle with her fingertips lightly touching his nipples making him shiver. Then trailing her hands down lower to the painfully aroused cock that was still concealed within his boxers.

Naruto hissed as he felt her hand stroke against his hardness biting his lip as he felt like he would burst anytime soon did she have any idea what she did to him? She was driving him crazy that was for sure!

"Hina Hime...Don't...I..Will...lose..ugh...control" Naruto warned in gasps.

Hinata stopped slightly as she looked at him now led down with him hovering above her seeing his deep blue eyes pleading for her to stop before he lost control of his restraints but to Hinata she didn't care she began to continue where she left of raising her head so he could hear her.

"L-Lose yourself Naruto kun...I..I..want you to" Hinata pleaded

"(chuckle) Don't say I didn't warn you Hina Hime...I won't stop no matter how much you beg me too"

Naruto removed his boxers quickly his large cock was clearly visible in the moonlit room as he led beside Hinata who trembled slightly when she touched his manhood with her slender hand as he touched up her inner thigh with his fingertips enjoying her slight tremble from his touches

"Remember what I said Hinata Hime...I won't stop believe it!"

Naruto took one of her large breasts into his mouth sucking on her erect nipple as she arched her back moaning in delight as his hot tongue swirled around her nipple whilst his other hand reached her most sacred of places, still concealed within her lacy panties. His fingers traced the outline of her feminine wonders that protruded against the thin silky material feeling how soaked they was from her juices that was flowing from within her.

"Fuck...Hinata Hime your soaking wet?...Do you like that?"

"Hmmm..N-Naruto...kun..m-more...t-touch..me..more..ohhh"

Naruto reached up to pull her panties down, pulling them past her knees to her feet then to the floor feeling her soaking wet lower lips as he entered his fingers inside feeling the heat and wetness within as her sweet moans made him grow harder still.

He soon found her tight hole which he immediately entered two of his fingers inside, feeling her twitching walls clench his fingers tightly enjoying the heat and the feel of her insides that he couldn't wait to devour with his throbbing cock.

Hinata trembled feeling his thick fingers enter inside her as he kept sucking her nipple that sent her wild. Her hand now began to pump his cock up and down trailing her thumb across his sensitive tip absorbing his precum with her fingertips coating his entire length with his essence making him moan and fight from releasing his seed.

Naruto felt her protruding bundle of nerves as he gently massaged it with his thumb causing Hinata to moan louder then feeling her whole body shake.

"Oh Nar-Naruto kun...I..I"

"Cum..for me Hime...just cum" Naruto whispered into her ear as he licked her earlobe then grazing it with his teeth

"Ahhh...I'm...cumming..."

Naruto felt her insides grip him tightly as her juices flowed all over his fingers as she trembled and panted breathlessly beside him. Removing his fingers he licked each one tasting her juices on his tongue loving the taste

Hinata shakily sat up and crawled to Naruto's throbbing cock placing her tongue up and down his length earning hisses and groans from the blonde as she placed his tip into her mouth. Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt his entire hardened length enter inside her mouth feeling her tongue swirl across his sensitive tip as he grasped the sheets within his hands that was now clenched into fists as he could feel his pleasure building up into a release very soon.

Hinata was enjoying hearing his moans knowing she was giving him pleasure and wanted to give him more each of his moans made her get wetter as her sweet ache between her legs came back with abundance. Naruto could feel himself about to burst as he groaned in pleasure at the feel of Hinata's mouth that was so hot, and wet upon his throbbing cock,

"Hina...Hime...I..I'm gonna...,cum...Fuck...it..feels..so..good...shit...I can't hold it Ughhh"

Hinata felt his cock twitch as his seed entered her mouth as she swallowed every bit of his essence like it was her favourite drink. Naruto heard a 'Pop' sound as his semi hard cock left her mouth as she turned to face him fully he found her breathtaking as he pulled her closer to him lifting his upper body seeking her lips once more he could taste his essence upon his tongue but he just felt more aroused by it than before as he pushed her back upon the mattress hearing the springs make all sorts of noise as he got into position.

Naruto broke away from her lips as he stared deeply into her eyes as they gazed at one another that was only a few seconds but felt like forever to both of them.

"You ready..."

Hinata nodded as she steadied herself for what was about to come. Naruto re-entered his two fingers feeling her tight passage consumed with heat and sleak wetness that notified him that she was ready. Aligning his now hard cock to her weeping center he began to thrust inside her slowly biting back the delicious sensations he was feeling from his cock.

Hinata could feel her insides stretch to accommodate his thickness as she bit her lip and tried to fight back the unshed tears that was threatening to escape her, she clenched her eyelids shut willing her body to relax against Naruto's most welcomed intrusion. She knew the first time was painful but never knew it was this painful but she didn't want to stop she wanted to take away his first as much as he took hers.

Naruto felt the barrier that was her virginity and could tell Hinata was in pain right now and decided that he should end this quickly pulling his cock out slightly he thrust inside her hard and fast breaking through her barrier quickly reaching her delicious secrets deep inside. His sensitive tip touching the very bottom of her causing Hinata to scream and tremble at his now conquered territory.

Naruto quickly locked lips with Hinata to make her relaxed and to make her want him even more than she did now as he felt her insides twitch and clench him, gripping his cock tightly within making him tremble with bliss at what he was feeling. Hinata felt the sensations as her pain began to slowly disappear making her subconsciously rock against him. Naruto smirked as he guessed she was ready and began to move.

Hinata moaned loudly as she felt him move within her touching deep inside her making her body tremble with delight at the new wonderful sensations he was making her feel. Naruto couldn't help but moan she felt so tight and wet around him that every time he thrust deep inside her his cock felt immense pleasure by hitting her womb that sent both of them into untold pleasures they had never thought possible.

"Oh Hinata Hime...you feel so fucking good"

"N-Naruto kun...p-please more move more"

Naruto decided to try another position as he reluctantly withdrew much to Hinata's cries of disapproval, he turned her around so her tummy was on the mattress as he got her on all fours noticing the trickle of blood that was down her thighs and on the bedding he bent his head down and a licked her wounded opening tasting the ripened fruit and the spoils of his conquered victory he has now taken something precious from the girl he loves, she was now his as he was hers.

Hinata felt his hot tongue lick her insides as she flinched at the contact she felt him position her as she felt him against her once more his hardened length entered her causing her to moan in satisfaction at their close intimacy but her eyes widened as she felt him reach deeper within her causing her to moan louder.

"Hmmm...Hime...seems...that..I..can..reach..deeper...Inside you...Shit.. ..so..tight!"

"N-Naruto...kun..your..so..big..." Hinata panted

"(Chuckle)...You shouldn't be so fucking adorable Hina Hime"

Naruto began to move faster this time and harder, Hinata clenched her fists upon the bedding it felt too good as he pounded away inside her the sounds of their moans, the springs from her bed, the wet sounds from her dripping wet womanhood along with the slaps of skin against skin could be heard all around them but they just didn't care. They was lost in the pleasures of their bodies and enjoying every second of it.

Naruto thrust inside her at a slower pace and Hinata cried lustfully at a certain spot. The blonde then knowing he had hit a good spot inside her made sure he hit that spot again and again.

"Ahhhhh...N-Naruto...i'm gonna cum..."

"Shit, Hina Hime...your gripping me so tightly...oh...Fuck.."

Hinata felt herself hit her climax her body trembled as she moaned his name loudly upon her lips Naruto felt her insides convulse around his cock as his tip felt the warm flood of her juices surround him and escape dripping down his loins and their thighs as he carried on thrusting inside her feeling his own imminent release.

Hinata's lustful sobs was music to Naruto's ears as she was overly sensitive to his relentless pounding but he he had never felt this good before he could understand now why Sasuke said sex was good if you was with the right person and Naruto knew he had the right person and was glad he waited.

"Ohhhh kami...I..I..am gonna cum again" Hinata moaned

"Ohhh Shit.,,yes.,baby...cum...cum...cum"

Naruto could feel his cock twitch but held out wanting to see his beloved Hinata lose herself to the thrusts he was giving her. Grabbing her hips he kept on going, her insides was twitching like crazy around him as Hinata screamed her release once again leaking more of her juices all over him and the bedding as she collapsed as Naruto released his seed balls deep within her then falling on top of her but holding his weight so he didn't squash her.

Hinata had saw a white daze cloud her as she felt another orgasm approach her, she was screaming Naruto's name then collapsing upon her pillows as she heard Naruto shout her name and her insides felt his hot essence shoot inside her.

Naruto panted breathlessly as be removed himself from inside her seeing his essence leak out of her grinning triumphantly at finally taking her most precious innocence whilst giving her his in return.

He grabbed the blanket placing it over them as he grabbed hold of her placing her head upon his chest as he stroked her dark blue locks with his fingers still watching her intently. He had to admit he had never felt so happy as he did now.

One thing Naruto now was completely sure of was that he truly loved this girl so much his... Hina Hime his... beautiful Hinata-chan.

**Hope you liked this chapter please review :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:' 05/17- Ammended errors added bits on here and there enjoy...**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto but story is my idea :-)**

**Will you be my first my sweet cherry boy?**

**Chapter 6**

**(Rated M for a reason!)**

_**Uchiha residence...**_

Sasuke had had a long hard think about his feelings what exactly were they? Did he love Sakura Haruno? Or was it something else entirely?

Sasuke sighed deeply as his head was spinning from all the moments he shared with the pink haired girl that seemed to haunt his dreams especially this very night. Thoughts of his earlier conversation with Hinata and Naruto, when Hinata confided that she was considering dating another student at college. He was suddenly filled with absolute anger that even somehow shocked himself.

When Naruto had told him that he knew he had feelings for her, shocked him the most. How in the hell did the dobe notice his feelings for her if he didn't know about Hinata's obvious feelings for him himself? But then again Naruto was very susceptible to others he was close with, he seemed to pick up on others feelings, even if most of the time he was completely dense in regards about himself.

Sasuke couldn't sleep his thoughts regard Sakura had him tossing and turning in his bed which grew annoying to him. He wondered what had happened to the blonde idiot, but had a suspicion he was with Hinata getting it on.

They was that obvious when they was here and he was certainly going to get the details from him. But still Sakura was still present on his thoughts as he walked down the stairs of his home. It was way past midnight as Sasuke went into the kitchen feeling peckish he took out a tomato from the refrigerator and began to eat happily as the juices fell upon his chin dripping onto his bare chest.

The front door opened as his elder brother Itachi walked in, Sasuke was amazed that his brother always arrived sober even though he knew that he and his friends had been drinking.

"You still up Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he headed to the refrigerator to see what was edible.

"I couldn't sleep got to much on my mind" Sasuke replied

Itachi took out an Apple and bottle of water as he sat upon the kitchen chair staring at his brother intently.

"So who was that dark haired chick? Hinata is it?" Itachi asked

"That's Hinata Hyuga...Naruto's girlfriend why?"

"So the little shit actually has a girlfriend now?" Itachi smirked

"Yes he does and he really likes her also Hinata is deeply in love with the dobe" Sasuke replied sternly

"Hn... Hidan was going on about how much he would like to see to her that's all but I did tell him to back off I thought she was actually yours" Itachi explained.

Sasuke looked at his brother in surprise but shook his head as images of Sakura flooded his thoughts.

"No she is definitely Naruto's she has to be the only girl that doesn't look at me like that" Sasuke chuckled

Itachi was now surprised that an actual girl resisted his little brothers charms.

"She has loved Naruto, for ages even changed her appearance for him to notice her even though he already did but I'm not complaining I think she has changed herself for the better."Sasuke continued

"So then Sasuke who is the girl that has got you looking so confused?" Itachi asked with a slight smirk upon his lips

Sasuke flinched at his brothers observation cussing mentally at letting Itachi see him like this knowing he won't stop his questioning unless he gets answers.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke silently asked

Itachi sighed as he looked at his younger brother knowing that whatever it was he was going to find out and he knew it was a girl so he nodded as Sasuke pulled out another chair and sat down opposite him beginning to tell him what was on his mind.

oOoOo

_**Hinata's apartment...**_

Naruto was stroking Hinata's long blue tresses that felt so silky and soft, visions of their lovemaking kept being played back in his mind as he could remember every detail of what took place between them. He felt his loins stir once again urging his cock to go back to normal but finding it difficult when Hinata was so close to him. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils turning him on even more. She was so beautiful and sexy he couldn't get enough of her.

Hinata stirred feeling the warmth against her as she awoke slightly inhaling the familiar scent of Naruto as her memories came flooding back she had lost her virginity to the man she adored that was still there with her, led beside her. Deep blue eyes looked into hers as he grinned lovingly at her that made her heart flutter moving her arm that was around his waist she could feel his growing erection that stood proud to attention making her giggle at Naruto's obvious blush.

"Sorry Hinata Hime he seems to have a mind of his own" Naruto replied sheepishly

"Don't worry Naruto kun" Hinata smiled

Both their lips connected as they kissed each other lovingly as Hinata reached down towards his erection grasping it in her hand moving it up and down his hardened cock making him moan into her mouth.

"Hinata...Shit...it feels so good" Naruto groaned breaking away from the kiss

Hinata trailed kisses up and down his neck making him shudder. Hinata loved the way his body trembled to her touch hearing his moans made her heart beat faster.

"Hina...d-don't..." Naruto groaned feeling his body lose itself to her touch

Hinata licked his nipple making him gasp as she tweaked it with her spare hand she was driving him crazy once again. Naruto didn't want to be outclassed and pounced on the giggling Hinata as he once again claimed her lips as she still moved her hand against his hardened cock.

Naruto grasped one of Hinata's large creamy breasts as he tweaked her nipple causing her to release a moan as he trailed down to her still wet womanhood stroking his fingers along her wet folds making her shiver due to her sensitivity.

"N-Naruto kun.." Hinata moaned to the delight of the blonde

"Payback time Hinata Hime" Naruto teased seductively.

oOoOo

_**Uchiha residence...**_

The morning sun shone brightly over the Uchiha household, Sasuke was up early even though he spoke to itachi till the early hours but he just couldn't sleep. Itachi said pretty much what Naruto had said and that was to talk to Sakura and tell her how he feels, but Sasuke was hesitant at doing so.

Staring at his mobile phone he flicked through the contact numbers he had as the familiar number that was Sakura's stared at him in the face. The raven decided to calm down by taking a deep breath, running his hand through his raven hair he then took courage and pressed the dial button trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hello...Sasuke-kun?"

"Um...Hi Sakura...um...do you think you can meet me today alone?"

"...What's wrong?"

"I need to speak with you but not over the phone...Do you want to come over to my place?"

"...s-sure...I...I..would love t-to come over Sasuke kun"

"Ok say about 11ish?"

"Y-Yes...That's ok I will see you soon then Sasuke kun"

"Yeah see you soon Sakura"

Sasuke heard the other side ended so stared at the phone for a few minutes wondering what he should say he still felt confused but it felt like what his brother and Naruto told him was right he did indeed have feelings for Sakura Haruno.

oOoOo

_**Hinata's Apartment...**_

Hinata had gotten up smiling as she looked upon Naruto who was still sleeping in her bed. They had made love once again a few times in fact each time got better and better that they both fell asleep in exhaustion. Hinata felt slightly sore as she limped slightly to the kitchen taking a pain killer hoping to ease her achy joints from such a large amount of amorous acts of lovemaking throughout the night.

Making some coffee she looked through her cupboards to see what she had for breakfast knowing she would need to stock up soon. Hinata was feeling quite nervous as she was meeting Naruto's mother and father and hoped she would make a good impression. She had brought each a gift that she had decided she would gift wrap whilst drinking her coffee then take a nice warm shower to freshen up.

oOoOo

Naruto stirred as he reached his arm over to Hinata's side of the bed feeling the side slightly warm and empty made Naruto wake up from his slumber. Sitting up he wiped the sleep from his eyes as he stretched his arms in the air yawning whilst doing so. Looking around he couldn't see his adorable girlfriend but could smell the aroma of coffee that flooded into the room from the kitchen with its appealing smell.

Naruto got up and stretched placing his boxers on to hide his complete nudity he could hear the sound of water coming from another room so headed to the sound. A beautiful humming voice could be heard as Naruto cautiously opened the door seeing the silhouette of Hinata that blurred due to the cutting of the glass door but still presented her wonderous curves that Naruto devoured with his penetrating stare.

Hinata was humming one of her tunes as she lathered the body wash that had a delicious fruity smell of summer fruits as she caressed her body with the lathering bubbles upon her creamy smooth skin. She didn't notice that Naruto had been in a trance watching her and was now stripped bare once more making his way to the shower cubicle.

Naruto couldn't help it seeing her luscious curves on show to him her well rounded hips that swayed teasingly to his viewing pleasure made him bite his lip to stop him from moaning his approval at such a delectable sight. He couldn't get enough of her and he wanted her once more.

Hinata gasped as she felt a strong arm grasp her around the waist feeling her back up against a warm hard chest made her body tremble in memory to the night they had experienced together joining their bodies together in complete desire.

"Oh Kami...Hinata chan...I want you so bad!" Naruto groaned into her ear.

Hinata felt herself getting aroused at his touch wanting more of him even though she felt sore but she felt the same she wanted him so badly as he grasped her large breasts with both hands squeezing them seductively as she arched herself closer to him as the water hit their skins.

Hinata turned her head towards him as he eagerly took her lips with his own. They was kissing passionately as the water cascaded down their skins whilst they was lost in their own desires. Naruto picked her up as Hinata subconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist holding her against the glass as he positioned himself to penetrate her.

Hinata moaned into his mouth sucking his tongue with her lips wanting nothing more than to experience more pleasure. Naruto was lost in the kiss he could feel his member throb wanting to be deep inside her being massaged by her inner walls that gripped him tightly.

"You ready baby?" Naruto groaned seductively

"Yes...I...want you Naruto kun"

Naruto thrust inside her being completely consumed by her wet womanhood both of them moaned in pleasure as they both moved against one another the slick sounds throughout the enclosed space made them more aroused.

The steam from the heat of the water and the heat from their lovemaking caused condensation throughout the enclosed space as the two of them moaned to their desires. Hinata couldn't believe how much pleasure she was feeling as Naruto thrust into her deeper than before touching her pleasure spots making her scream his name that drove him wild.

"Fuck Hina your so tight"

"Naruto...kun...it f-feels so good"

"Yeah baby, it does it feels too fucking good" Naruto groaned

Hinata could feel herself about to climax as her nails trailed down his broadened back Naruto hissed as he kept his fast thrusts inside her delicious depths knowing she was close and wanting her to cum before he did.

"N-Naruto...I'm...ahhhhhh"

"Shit...cum...baby..cum for me"

Naruto licked her inner ear as she climaxed her juices flowing around his thrusting cock driving Naruto to groan in pleasure as he let out his seed within her riding out their orgasms as they both panted breathlessly in each other's arms.

"I love you ya know" Naruto whispered

"I love you too N-Naruto kun I always have"

They both smiled as the water still fell upon them as their lips joined together in a deep loving kiss fully enjoying their time together and their new relationship.

oOoOo

_**Sakura's home**_

Sakura was nervous, very nervous in fact the phone call she received from Sasuke earlier this morning shocked her. He hadn't rang her like that before there was something about his voice on the other end that sent shivers up her spine dare she get her hopes up?

Green emerald eyes stared at the bathroom mirror, pink hair lightly damp from her shower the scent of cherry blossoms filled the bathroom relaxing her aching heart to some point. Sasuke Uchiha, the very name haunts her dreams every night the many dreams she had of her beloved Sasuke kun made her cheeks flush crimson.

Seeing Hinata now happy with Naruto made her slightly envious not because she was with the blonde who was like her younger annoying brother. But because she was with the person she loved most why couldn't she have that too? What was wrong with her? She had always been by both Naruto and Sasuke's sides all through middle school, high school and now college.

They was all close and Sasuke had her heart for all them years even though she kept it hidden it was fairly obvious to those around them that she was in love with the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke himself was aware of her feelings but never acted upon it if she brought up the subject of who he liked and what he liked his answers would be vague.

Sasuke was unattainable to her she realised that months ago but she still held out hope. Until she realised that may be she should look at other boys her age or older she was popular but was never interested before but, her heart always held back not wanting to face yet more rejection. But still no matter how much she tried to move on Sasuke had her heart.

Taking a deep sigh to shake her growing anxiety she began to get ready putting on the radio tuning into a radio station that played some good music anything to ease her mind to what was about to come. Whatever it was would it be good or would it be bad?

oOoOo

Naruto and Hinata was sat at her table drinking coffee and eating some toast. Hinata was nervous about meeting Naruto's parents, she hoped she would give a good impression. Naruto chuckled seeing how nervous she was it made her so cute. They both wondered if Sasuke did anything about his feelings or if he refused to do anything but Naruto wasn't sure his friend could ignore it this time.

Sure Sasuke was popular but he was also reserved he only confided his inner thoughts to himself the only other person he felt comfortable with was Sakura and he knew deep down his raven haired friend had feelings for the pink haired girl. Naruto could remember back in middle school the attempts at asking her out and her constant rejections always hurt.

But he then noticed how much Sakura loved Sasuke when he got hurt in a match and had concussion. The look on her emerald eyes said it all for the blonde, her loyalty to the raven was unshakable and only he and sakura shared that privilege others wasn't given the time or day.

Since Naruto was with Hinata he noticed that Sasuke had also accepted her into their tiny group actually talking to her instead of ignoring but then Hinata was the only girl in his whole school life that didn't fantasize about him. Naruto swelled with pride knowing his gorgeous blue haired girlfriend only had eyes for him he felt so lucky to have her and hoped his friend did the right thing and confess.

"A-Are you ok Naruto kun?" Hinata asked in concern

"No I'm fine baby I was just thinking about Sasuke teme and Sakura."

"D-Do you think he will tell her how he feels?"

"I hope so...they need each other" Naruto replied with a sigh.

Hinata smiled at his reply she hoped the same thing but for some reason she had a feeling that Sasuke finally realised that he couldn't hide his feelings any longer. She hoped that both her new found friends would admit their feelings to one another after way to long.

oOoOo

Sasuke was sat down drinking his bottled water an unusual feeling had overcome him he actually felt apprehensive. His stomach was in knots as the minutes and seconds passed by as he watched the clock upon the wall getting ever closer to the time he had stated to Sakura to come over.

His mind was going in circles what should he say to her? Would she be angry? Would she be upset? Was he now to late? The whole scenario was unlike him he was always good at hiding his emotions only those that really knew him could see through his perfect mask. One was his brother Itachi who could read him like a book and the other was the puzzle himself Naruto Uzumaki his best friend since they were young.

Sasuke grinned inwardly at the fact that his knuckkeheaded friend could tell about his feelings but was clueless to Hinata's apparent attraction? But still his friend was right even though he would never ever admit that to him. Sasuke sighed trying to control the nerves he wasn't used to feeling.

oOoOo

_**With Sakura...**_

Sakura was feeling anxious she had styled her hair with minimum effort her nicely cut bob length hair that was just below her chin suited her perfectly. Wearing skin tight denim jeans and a red jersey strap top finishing it off with her ankle heeled boots she felt ready to start her journey to Sasuke's house.

Looking in the long length mirror she wondered if she was over dressed her mind was in turmoil. Part of her was excited but the other was scared, she was scared of rejection. She wondered if she should confide to someone for reassurance maybe Hinata could help? But she remembered that her friend had the same nerve wracking day by meeting Naruto's parents that caused her to smile and giggle knowing that both Naruto's parents would adore Hinata.

Sighing she looked at her watch knowing that time was not on her side, grabbing her phone she sent a text to Sasuke telling him she was now on her way. Nervously she grabbed her bag leaving her home on her way to the boy who has held her heart for so many years

oOoOo

Hinata was dressed casually wearing her dark blue studded jeans and a lavender top with a cream shrug finishing the look. Naruto stared wide eyed at his girl friend as she placed her hair up in a high pony tail placing on her new ankle boots ready to meet his parents.

"Wow Hina hime you look gorgeous" Naruto stated excitedly

"D-Do you think so?" Hinata replied with a deep blush upon her cheeks

"I know so" He replied kissing her on the lips

Naruto grabbed the gifts off the table as Hinata grabbed her bag making sure her phone and keys was there and they began to make their way to his home where his parents was waiting for them to arrive.

oOoOo

_**Uchiha Residence...**_

Sasuke had the tortuous wait for Sakura to arrive Itachi was banished upstairs given strict orders not to come down and disturb his private talk much to his elder brothers annoyance. But was enjoying watching his younger brother squirm a rare thing for him to see.

Finally the knock on the door startled him as his heart lept to his throat panicking slightly at what was about to happen he hated feeling so nervous and vulnerable right now. He opened his front door and locked eyes with green shining emeralds that sparkled feeling his heart beat faster. Her short pink hair slightly flowing in the breeze as the scent of cherry blossoms hit him making him speechless as though it was the first time he had actually seen her and realised that she was indeed very beautiful that he actually became speechless.

Sakura stood looking at him noticing that he was surprised wondering why that was so but tried to keep calm as he stepped aside to let her in. Her heart beat quickening at the sound of his voice her cheeks tinted pink as she slowly walked inside.

"Are you ok Sasuke kun?" Sakura nervously asked him as she followed him into the lounge.

"Y-Yeah...Can I get you anything to drink?" Sasuke replied just as nervous berating himself inwardly.

"Um...y-yes please Sasuke kun can I have some juice?"

"Sure take a seat I will be right back"

Sakura sat down upon the large sofa nervously twiddling her fingers inwardly chastising herself for picking up Hinata's nervous trait. Sasuke arrived back into the room not to long after carrying a glass of juice that he placed on the table in front of her as he sat beside her.

Sasuke sighed as he glanced at the pinkette beside him he knew she was just as nervous as what he was but decided that it was now or never to tell her how he truly feels whether he was too late or not.

"Sakura...I need to tell you something..."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:- Thank you to my followers that review I really appreciate it! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy :-)**

**05/17:- Ammended errors added bits here and there...**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

**Warnings:- This story and chapters may contain grammar and punctuation errors! Also this story is rated M for a reason.**

**Will You Be My First? My Sweet Cherry Boy?**

**Chapter 7**

**(Rated M for a reason!)**

Sasuke sighed as he glanced at the pinkette beside him he knew she was just as nervous as what he was about to say, but decided that it was now or never to tell her how he truly feels whether he was too late or not.

"Sakura...I need to tell you something..." Sasuke nervously began.

Sakura was too afraid to look into his eyes afraid that he would tell her that he found her annoying or that he was in love with someone other than herself. Gripping her clothing with her hands she steadied herself for what he was about to tell her part dreading his words but also partly curious to.

"Sakura...Please look at me." Sasuke softly asked.

Sakura flinched at the tone of Sasukes voice it was not the usual demanding one but softer and pleading towards her that set her heart racing and her cheeks began to grow warm. Taking all of her determination and confidence within her she looked towards the boy who was sat beside her, the boy that has held her heart since the very beginning. Once green eyes latched on to dark black orbs she was shocked at what she saw.

Sasuke looked different from usual he looked like he was looking at her like she always looked at him. Sakura was beyond stunned when Sasuke grasped her hand within his tenderly.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura whispered feeling hope rise within her.

"Sakura...I need to tell you that...I have been a complete fool, it took both Naruto and Hinata to make me realise that I have always had feelings towards you...What I'm saying is...I..lo-;"

Sasuke was surprised when Sakura threw herself at him holding him tightly afraid she was dreaming her lips was firmly pressed against his, kissing him with everything she had. Sasuke smirked as he eagerly kissed her cherry lips back knowing that he had been such a fool to deny his feelings for her for so long.

'Thanks dobe for the push...You too Hinata...' Sasuke thought to himself.

oOoOoOo

The way to Naruto's house wasn't that far from Hinata's apartment she felt slightly nervous with each step. Naruto seemed to notice his girlfriend's apprehension and gently squeezed her hand reassuring her that his parents would adore her. Especially his mother who was so insistent on meeting her, he knew his mother was very excited.

They turned the corner where Naruto's house was just up ahead. Hinata giggled softly as Naruto excitedly pointed to the house, both noticed that the curtains had slightly moved. Naruto sighed knowing what was likely to happen, that his mother was soon going to make a dramatic appearance so did a mental countdown in his head for his mother to arrive.

'5...4...3...2...'

True to Naruto's words the door burst open as a beautiful looking woman with long flowing red hair appeared with her hands clutched together together like in a sort of prayer. Her eyes sparkled and Naruto could swear he saw hearts instead of pupils as she ran towards the young couple squealing in absolute excitement and over all joy.

Minato who had made his own appearance was still stood by the door, just smiled but shook his head knowing his wife could be over the top but that's why he loved her so much.

"Mum...Dad...This is Hinata Hyuga my girlfriend" Naruto announced with a smile and deep pink blush tinted on his cheeks.

"H-Hello...Its l-lovely t-to meet you both" Hinata greeted bowing her head nervously, she was also blushing furiously at her boyfriends words that made her heart beat faster.

"Oh Kami...Minato kun...Isn't she so adorable" Kushina squealed embracing Hinata with a big hug already accepting her fully.

Naruto laughed as his dad grinned whereas Hinata although shocked couldn't help but by embracing Kushina back just as tightly already growing fond of Naruto's mother. Kushina was so excited that she grasped Hinata's hands within her own and smiled at the dark haired girl.

"Welcome Hinata-chan please feel welcome I can't wait to get to know you y' know" Kushina stated excitedly

"T-Thank you I w-would like that" Hinata shyly replied

Naruto and Minato watched as Kushina pulled Hinata into the house disappearing into the kitchen both blondes smiled as they went into the living room.

"So Naruto...You seem really happy?" Minato asked

"Yeah...I am dad, I...I..never thought I would get a girlfriend like Hinata-chan, I noticed her by pure accident by coliding with her in the hall. I wasn't looking where I was going and we bumped into each other."

Naruto had stopped mid sentence as he remembered that day warmly. Minato who had now taken a seat watched his son whose emotions could clearly be seen and heard as he smiled at his son.

"So...What happened?" Minato curiously teased his son.

Naruto who was in some sort of daze came back to reality blushing furiously at his father who was smiling widely at his sons embarrassment.

'Hmm, just like me with your mother' Minato thought.

"W-Well...as I was rushing and not looking where I was going I felt someone slam into me, then I heard a squeak sound. I looked and then I saw dark midnight blue hair, the person was sat upon the floor. I was really shocked and embarrassed and of course helped with picking up the paper around her. I wasn't sure who she was but once she lifted her face and those lavender eyes looked into mine the whole world had stopped." Naruto stated quietly to his father.

"The world stopped huh" Minato teased lightly.

"Yeah it did, my heart pounded in my chest I had never felt that before until now y'know. I secretly tried to find out as much as I could about her without anyone knowing even Sasuke, never would I have guessed that she would feel the same way about me" Naruto continued

"S-She changed herself just to get me to notice her, even though I already did but I was too shy to ask, but she overcame her shyness to come to me and confess her feelings even though we both felt exactly the same."

"I can see by the look in her eyes she loves you deeply Naruto" Minato stated softly.

"Yeah, I know I can see it and feel it too dad, I love her so much she means everything to me" Naruto stared with pink tinted cheeks.

Minato smiled at his son who was now grown up no longer the child who would always look for pranks and terrorise the neighbourhood. He was now a young man deeply in love it reminded him of when he and Kushina had confessed their love for each other.

"Dad, I know Hinata is the only one for me...I just know deep down in my heart no one else could take her place was that the same for you and mom?" Naruto quietly asked.

Minato was surprised at the question as Naruto had never expressed an interest in how he and Kushina got together. Minato smiled at his son who really wanted to know that amused him greatly.

"Well...I knew your mother from high school, when I first saw her I noticed her stunning red hair I thought it was beautiful. But other students teased her relentlessly regarding her hair colour but your mother soon stopped the teasing by challenging them to a fight which on more than one occasion she won." Minato chuckled.

"From that day on I always seemed to watch her from afar...Then soon my curiosity turned into love. One day there was a huge fight from some gang from another school that was full of troublemakers. They seemed to have heard a lot about your mother she was known as the 'Red Habereno' throughout high school."

"Wow...Really?" Naruto asked shocked

"Yes she was" Minato chuckled

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"Well...Your mother was surrounded by this rival gang, she fought them well but a sneaky blow to the head rendered your mother unconscious. One of your mother friends tried to gather help to get her back I of course heard everything and it made my blood boil so I alone went after her."

"How did you find her dad?"

"It was hard but I noticed some strands of her red hair and followed the trail, it didn't take me long to find your mother she was bruised, bloodied and tied up being dragged back to their so called hideout on the outskirts of Konoah. I was so angry that I took them all out and carried your mother to safety it was already getting dark when she finally realised she was being carried bridal style by me" Minato recounted warmly

"Did you love mom then?" Naruto asked still enthralled by the story.

"I loved your mother from the first time I saw her, I didn't realise at first but as time went on I would always watch her from afar. After I saved her we both instantly knew that our feelings was the same and we got together soon after and we have been together ever since"

"Wow...I never knew that dad" Naruto whispered

"Well son you never really asked so now you know" Minato chuckled.

"Hinata...She is the one, she is the only one for me y'know" Naruto quietly admitted.

"I can see that...So...I take it you have both took things further?"

Minato never knew his son could blush that red at his question his silent answer confirmed his suspicions on the subject as he hid his smile from his son.

'I hope you don't tell your mother, she will be pestering you for grandchildren' Minato thought to himself imagining mini Naruto's around him with a small smile.

'Even though that would be nice'

"Hey...What's that smile for dad was you thinking of something?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmm...I wonder" Minato teased.

OoOoOo

Meanwhile Hinata was with Kushina in the kitchen helping her prepare the food. Kushina was so excited that she couldn't stop talking and asking questions.

"So Hinata-chan, how long have you liked my son?"

Hinata blushed a deep red at the question as she took a deep breath to steady her fast beating heart getting ready to reply to the question.

"F-From the first moment I s-saw him." Hinata answered truthfully.

Kushina smiled warmly reassuring the nervous girl to ccontinue.

"I...h-have always been shy...W-when I first started I noticed him, h-he was s-so handsome he looked so w-warm j-just like the s-sun"

"The sun hmm" Kushina slightly teased.

"Y-Yeah...I...Always seemed to follow him but was too nervous to talk to him. I..I..didn't think he w-would notice me. Usually no one ever did a-as I was always s-shy" Hinata exclaimed.

"B-But one afternoon I b-bumped into him and I fell to the floor my paperwork scattered like confetti around me, I didn't realise that I had walked right into him until I heard his familiar voice. Then I looked into his deep blue eyes and I was frozen, my heart hammered inside my chest and my face must of been the colour of tomatoes."

"Really..." Kushina chuckled as Hinata nodded in confirmation.

"Y-Yes...After that I always followed him but stayed in the background due to the many fan girls he had. I decided that I w-wanted him to notice me so I changed myself"

"Changed yourself?" Kushina questioned amazed at the girls confession.

"Y-Yes I changed my a-appearance, brought new clothes, wore make up, styled my hair so when the new term started I was completely different from wearing baggy clothes to keep me well hidden to wearing my hair down to cover my face that most of the students thought I was knew."

"Wow...You did that for my Naruto?"

"Y-Yes...Partly...B-but mostly for myself...I needed confidence, so I decided to change myself. I wanted to finally confess to him how I felt before I regretted it." Hinata answered.

"How did the confession go? Did my son realise it was a confession?" Kushina asked knowing how dense her blonde son could be.

"I...I..Managed to confess my feelings a-and I was shocked that he too had felt the same way about me also" Hinata smiled warmly

Kushina stood smiling at how much the girl beside her felt for her son and couldn't be more happy for them both. The laughter and smiles continued within the Uzumaki-Namikaze house hold. The food was plenty and tasted delicious that Hinata had asked Kushina for the recipe on some of her dishes. Kushina was so happy that she agreed giving her approval to Naruto with a wink.

"Naruto...she is a keeper treat her well or else" Kushina warned.

Naruto gulped knowing if he upset Hinata his mother would come down at him like Armageddon. After the meal they continued to talk until it was time for Hinata to go.

"You must come again we would both love to see you often Hinata-chan" Kushina stated softly.

"I would love that very much Kushina" Hinata admitted.

Hinata felt an instant pull to both Kushina and Minato. Hinata lost her mother at an early age, she missed her mother deeply and always wanted a mother figure in her life and since she met Kushina they had both clicked and had so much in common that they didn't want to part.

"You are most welcome to our home Hinata-chan" Minato stated

"T-Thank you Minato san"

"Naruto will you not be home tonight?" Minato whispered into his ear

Naruto blushed but knew he couldn't lie to his father and nodded yes to a smirking Minato.

"Very well, you have found yourself a keeper look out for her I will cover for you with your mother. But she isn't as stupid as you think" Minato stated in a teasing tone to his shocked son.

Naruto and Hinata held hands as they left his parents house walking the short distance to Hinata's apartment. Naruto glanced at his cell phone seeing a missed call and a text both from Sasuke. Opening the message he stopped in his tracks causing Hinata to glance his way.

"N-Naruto..kun?"

"Sasuke and Sakura are finally together...They want to arrange to have a double date with us" Naruto smiled warmly for his best friend.

Hinata smiled warmly feeling so warm and contented, not at just the fact that Sakura had finally won the boy that she loved for years as she knew exactly how happy Sakura would be. But that she had also become close friends with the pinkette and even Sasuke too.

"That would b-be fun, i-i'm so happy for them both" Hinata whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto shivered at his girlfriends whisper and couldn't wait to get back to the apartment he wanted her so much he could already feel his desires growing.

"I can't wait to get you out of that outfit hime" Naruto seductively whispered

Hinata blushed but kissed his cheek a warm smile graced her lips.

"Me too Naruto kun" Hinata whispered back.

'Oh man...' Naruto thought.

**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be the last to this story see you next time xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:- Hi and thank you once again for those of you that left reviews I am so glad you love the story! Here is the last chapter will be long more notes at the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoy :-)**

**05/17:- Spelling errors Ammended extra content added here and there enjoy. An epilogue it two to this story will be happening and will be updated soon...**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

**Warnings:- Rated M for a reason! There will be a Lemon in this chapter also will contain errors in grammar and punctuation!**

**Will You Be My First? My Sweet Cherry Boy?**

**Chapter 8**

_**Timeskip 6 months...**_

It has been well over six months now since Naruto and Hinata had gotten together. Both of them couldn't be happier and hated being apart. Naruto's parents adored Hinata and made sure that their son brought her to their home for dinner at least 3 days a week it would be everyday if Kushina had her way.

Naruto had also met Neji, Hinata's elder cousin who couldn't be happier for his cousin. He had been there also when Hinata took him to meet her father and sister. Naruto was so nervous he didn't know what to do with himself. Hinata reassured him that he would be perfectly fine.

Hiashi although on first appearance looked intimidating, but deep down when he was with his family he was different completely. He was surprised when he met Naruto and then realised that he went to school with Minato and told them all what they used to get up to. This made Naruto visibly relax as he took great interest regarding his father and his mother as Hiashi knew them both. Hanabi was busy teasing her blushing sister that couldn't help staring at her blonde lover.

Hiashi had given his blessing to Hinata and to Naruto, he had warmed greatly to the young blinde who although nervous had been very polite and he could clearly see the love he held for his daughter. Not only that Hiashi had known bith Minato and Kushina all through school and they had been good firm friends and knew that if anything happened to him he would be assured that both would look after Hinata in his stead.

School was different as well, Naruto and Sasuke was still just as popular, but now they wasn't being chased by hordes of besotted fan girls, especially now that both of them had girlfriends. Both of them was now deeply in love and that would get some teasing from their team mates whilst practicing basketball.

Suigetsu and Karin had finally got together after Karin knew that she could never get with Sasuke and realising that Suigetsu had harboured feelings for her for quite some time began to see him differently and soon they was dating each other. Although when they had their arguments it was very loud and annoying, sometimes funny. When that happened they would dissapear for a while then make their appearance attached together at the hip with sliget red faces and sly grins which didn't need go unnoticed by those that knew them.

The most change went to Hinata, sonce her transformation she became more confident and had made new friends. Hinata was always with Sakura and TenTen who loved this new Hinata that was having fun. She also made friends with Ino Yamanaka, who was already friends with Sakura. Ino was currently dating Sai, who was also good friends with Naruto and Sasuke.

She also made friends with the basketball team they all knew her as Naruto's girl. She was friendly with Kiba Inuzuka, who liked to tease her relentlessly as he and Naruto argued constantly getting into fights. Then there was Shikamaru Nara who was lazy but a natural born genius. Choji Akimichi a large built boy but had such a kind and gentle soul who was best friends with the Nara. Then there was Shino Aburame that was friends with Kiba who was quiet but had a fascination with insects.

Sakura couldn't be more happy now that Sasuke had accepted her feelings and finally returned them. Hinata was so happy for both of them she was surprised when Sakura and Sasuke hugged her as they both said thank you. It warmed her heart to see them so happy together and so in love like she was with Naruto.

oOoOo

_**Lunchtime Konoha college canteen...**_

The canteen was busy as Sakura, Ino and Hinata sat down eating their lunch. Hinata was playing with her salad deep in thought.

"What's up Hina?" Ino asked.

"N-Nothing really" Hinata answered with a blush

"Hmm...Doesn't look like it" Ino teased.

"I-I was t-thinking that this w-will be the l-last match we'll see this F-Friday" Hinata nervously answered

"Yeah?...And?" Sakura questioned.

"I...I...just." Hinata faltered to afraid to admit what she was sad about

"Well...Don't leave us hanging Hina!?" Ino exclaimed

"I won't see Naruto kun wearing his basketball uniform again" Hinata admitted embarrassed with a full on blush.

"So? ...Oh wait...you can't be serious Hina?" Sakura stated shocked with a sly smile

"F-Forget I...I...said anything" Hinata stated embarrassed that her friend found her out so quickly.

Sakura chuckled a perfect plan was currently being devised within her mind.

oOoOo

_**A few days later...**_

Friday had come quickly all the students was hyped as Konoha college was up against Kumo college. They had a few good players in the team the star student being Darui who was their top player. Naruto along with Sasuke had been really busy attending team training getting the team hyped for the big game.

Hinata had missed her boyfriend terribly but she kept herself busy so that she didn't have time to think about his absence. She looked forward to watching him play seeing his total concentration on the game doing amazing skills that she had always been blown away at seeing.

Deep down though she craved his company, she missed his gentle kisses upon her skin that would send delightful shivers upon her trembling body eagerly anticipating more of his sensual touches. His deep seductive voice whispered hotly against her ear made her flush.

Sakura had been strangely absent as well she wasn't sure what the pinkette had been doing but knew it must be something to do with Ino and the upcoming cheerleader routine for tonight's game. Ino was the head cheerleader and was good at arranging the opening dance routines at every match from start to finish. Ino was ever the perfectionist but the dances was always spectacular and excited the spectators as they eagerly awaited the match to begin.

Hinata smiled as she left the library she had a free period so finished up on any course work she needed to finish and then went straight to her locker. The halls was quiet as she walked towards the row of familiar lockers taking out her batch of keys that had her locker key amongst others on her toad keyring that Naruto had given her.

Hinata was lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise she was not alone as she felt a hand upon her shoulder making her jump slightly at the contact. The mysterious hand belonged to Sakura who was smiling warmly at her.

"S-Sakura-chan...Y-you startled me" Hinata stated shakily catching her breath.

"Sorry Hina, do you think you can come to the hall after last lesson?" Sakura asked

"S-Sure...What's wrong?"

Sakura didn't give much away in her expression as she looked slightly nervous.

"S-Sakura?"

"Hinata...I heard from Tenten you was good at dance?"

Hinata was slightly confused by the question that she nodded yes to her question.

"Why...D-did you want to know about t-that?" Hinata asked

"Well...You see Ino needs our help...Well more specifically yours"

OoOoOo

_**With Naruto...**_

Naruto sighed as he sat in one of the lessons that was completely boring to him. He was hyped about the last game he and the team was playing tonight that he, along with Sasuke had been going over countless match tapes with Guy sensei so that they knew what to expect and from what they saw it wasn't surprising.

Darui was an incredible player full of stamina and speed that Naruto himself was in complete awe at the moves and the way he dribbled the ball was just amazing to the blonde. Sasuke as usual gave nothing away in his perception of the tapes the team had watched each member play and began practicing hard for tonight.

This of course kept him away from Hinata who he missed like crazy, they spoke constantly on the phone and he could tell she was missing him just as much that he couldn't wait until after the match. Apparently he had learned a very shocking secret that Sasuke had the pleasure in confiding to the dense blonde.

oOoOo

_**Flashback a week ago...**_

_Naruto along with Sasuke had been put through their paces by Guy along with Asuma who was determined to get the best out of the team for the very last match. The whole College was excited including the principle Tsunade who gave incentive to the team, that if they won then she herself would award them with whatever the player wanted._

_Naruto wanted to take Hinata to a hot spring, and asked Sasuke if he thought Hinata would like it. Sasuke had confessed that he was going to ask for the same knowing that Sakura would love to spend time away with him anywhere. They decided that they would all go together to add to the fun and then have their alone time with the girls as Hinata and Sakura had become inseparable as friends._

_Sasuke had come to like Hinata a lot as a friend and knew that Hinata was the right girl for his blonde friend and would always advise Naruto if anything was troubling him regarding the relationship and what to buy Hinata, if he needed help in gift buying. Sometimes Sakura would also comment on ideas as she knew how dense Naruto could be on things but had to admit that Naruto was a fast learner._

_That night Naruto and Sasuke was walking back to Sasuke's house both tired after a hard training schedule that Naruto asked to stay the night so that they could finish homework that was due in or else Iruka would come down on him and stop him from playing the last ever match if he didn't hand it in well on time._

_The boys arrived at Sasuke's house as Itachi and his friends was busy playing on the games console drinking beer as Sasuke walked straight to the kitchen to see if their was anything edible in the fridge. Itachi had shouted to them that he had ordered a few pizza's for tonight including Sasuke's favourite cheese and tomato with extra tomato._

_Sasuke and Naruto went upstairs to do their homework as they waited for the food to arrive as they began talking in general about the game on Friday and then of course their girlfriends._

_"Hey dobe...Sakura told me something earlier today...Something that she found out about Hinata"_

_Naruto who was half listening to his raven haired friend perked up upon hearing his girls name._

_"Hinata chan?"_

_"Yes dobe...Hey was you even listening?!"_

_Naruto sheepishly laughed whilst rubbing the back of his head with his hand, blushing slightly at the fact he wasn't listening at the beginning until he heard Hinata mentioned. Sasuke sighed as he now had his friends attention that was peaked with curiosity._

_"Apparently your girlfriend has a secret fantasy" Sasuke smirked as he finished his sentence_

_"Huh!? What do you mean teme" Naruto asked confused_

_"I said Hinata has a secret fantasy according to Sakura"_

_Naruto's eyes widened knowing that Sasuke knew what it was and was going to tease him about it but the curiosity within him was growing he wanted to know what his shy girlfriend was fantasizing about._

_"Come on Sasuke tell me what it is I want to know!" Naruto whined._

_"It seems your girlfriend likes you in your basket ball uniform" Sasuke confided with a smirk_

_Naruto was sat motionless as the words finally sunk in and then a very noticeable pink blush was clearly evident upon his tanned cheeks that made Sasuke's grin widen and then begin to laugh uncontrollably._

_"Y-your making it up teme!" Naruto exclaimed flushing a brighter pink._

_"No I'm...not...dobe" Sasuke answered back within laughs._

_"Yes you are I don't believe you" Naruto exclaimed folding his arms against his chest pouting, the blush still present on his cheeks refusing to dissipate._

_Sasuke couldn't stop laughing knowing that Naruto was getting infuriated with Sasuke laughing at his expense._

_"Fine if you don't believe me here"_

_Sasuke pulled out his mobile phone selecting Sakura's number as he pressed the number putting it on loud speaker. The phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered._

_"Sasuke kun...How was your training?"_

_"Hello Sakura-chan...it went well...Um I got the dobe here and I told him what you told me last night can you please tell him as he thinks I'm joking about it"_

_"Naruto...What Sasuke told you is true...Hina won't like it now that I have told you but she was upset about not seeing you in your basketball uniform again her cheeks were bright pink I knew exactly what was on her mind" Sakura chuckled_

_Naruto was now bright red as he realised it was most probably the truth and couldn't get over the fact that Hinata never confided to him she liked him in his basketball uniform. Sakura began speaking once again bringing him out of his inner thoughts._

_"Listen Naruto I was thinking..."_

**_End of Flashback..._**

oOoOo

Naruto was slightly blushing from what he remembered of that night and had been thinking about the surprise he had been organising with the help of Sasuke and Sakura he wasn't sure if the plans was going ahead or not but apparently according to Sakura there would be a surprise for him as well at the end of the match that he was excited about.

"Hey dobe are you blushing!" Sasuke teased bringing Naruto out of his thoughts completely

"Shut up teme!" Naruto growled trying to hide his blush that was now beginning to fade.

"Hn" Sasuke retorted smirking slightly.

The sound of the last bell rang within the building signalling the end of the lessons for the day. Both Sasuke and Naruto gathered their belongings getting ready to go to the changing rooms for Guy and Asuma sensei to discuss the game ahead of them. Naruto although hyped was slightly nervous regarding the other plans the ones involving his plans with Hinata tonight.

"Hey teme do you think the surprise will work?"

"Of course dobe, Sakura and myself have helped you so have faith" Sasuke replied with a huge sigh.

"I just hope she will like it...I don't want to act like a weird pervert" Naruto whispered.

"Hn, I thought you was one already!" Sasuke retorted

"Why you..." Naruto growled with another blush gracing his cheeks.

Sasuke laughed as he ran from the classroom with Naruto hot on his heels much to the annoyance of Iruka who was carrying a pile of paperwork that they nearly colided with.

"OI!...NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS YOU TWO!" Iruka shouted

Both boys completely ignored their annoyed sensei as they proceeded to the changing rooms clearly putting their so called surprise at the back of their minds as the game ahead took preference.

OoOoOo

Hinata couldn't believe what Ino was asking from her, yes she knew how to dance but this was on a different scale and wasn't confident to do this especially if the Konoha basketball team win.

"Please Hinata...I will be one cheerleader down and I need someone to help me fill it"

"B-But Ino what about Sakura...S-surely she would be the best one to ask"

"No she won't she has other duties to do that's why your the only one I can ask...Look its only the end dance and that's only if we win" Ino exclaimed

"B-But I don't know the routine?" Hinata reasoned

"Oh come on Hinata I know that you are a very fast learner so don't put yourself down I will make it simple if that helps"

"I...I...don't know"

"Please Hinata...If not for me then do it for your boyfriend Naruto"

Hinata blushed a deep crimson at Ino's words, she didn't want to let her friend down at her time of need and couldn't really deny her help so reluctantly agreed to a smiling Ino.

"F-Fine...,.But I hope I don't disappoint you"

"You'll be fine trust me Hinata"

"W-Wait...I..I..don't have a uniform"

"Don't worry I have one prepared for you" Ino excitedly exclaimed

Hinata was surprised but didn't think much of it as she followed Ino to the girls dressing room to see the dance routine and meet the other cheerleaders that was already there. Sakura was already in the room sorting out the pom poms and water bottles for the guys as well as other things. Hinata didn't notice the thumbs up that Ino gave to Sakura their plan coming into fruition.

Sakura was pleased now that that was dealt with they only had to make sure that the surprise they had in store for both Hinata and Naruto went well for both.

OoOoOo

The match in itself was thrilling to watch as both teams played extremely well against each other. The basketball court was fast paced and well matched both defensively and attack wise. Both the Konoah and Kumo teams was neck and neck with only another fifteen minutes left to play.

The cheerleaders led by Ino had opened the game well with a fantastic dance routine that wowed the crowd that was clearly excited about the match. Each time out gave the team sensei's chance to talk strategic moves and to change certain players where it was needed.

Naruto was slightly concerned as he looked into the crowd and couldn't see Hinata hoping that she was ok. Sasuke reassured him she was fine and probably helping Sakura who was also conveniently not present at the stands.

The game was rigorous with the ball being passed both ways, each team trying to get the ball but was somehow denied much to each teams frustration. There was only three points in it and currently it was Kumo that was leading. The home crowd was cheering their support for the Konoha team including Tsunade who was screaming at the top of her lungs much to the surprise of her assistant Shizune.

Naruto along with Sasuke passed each other the ball dodging the Kumo players as they took it up a notch. Some of the Kumo players was already feeling slightly fatigued but Naruto especially always had insatiable stamina. Sasuke managed to score some vital points as he aimed the ball from half way and everyone cheered in excitement when the ball went in bringing them to a tie with the guest team.

With only five more minutes left they quickly made sure that Kumo was denied the ball which was working perfectly. Sasuke this time did great one on one ball skills timing it perfectly till the dying seconds by tricking one of the forwards namely Darui by passing the ball quickly to Naruto who took a risk and aimed for the basket at quite a distance, a risky shot that made everyone hold their breath as they watched the ball travel towards the basket.

The ball to everyone looked like it was in slow motion as it neared the basket each player showed their emotion as the ball got closer and closer to the target finally going inside the net just as the whistle went signalling the game was now over and Konoha had won.

Naruto who had his eyes closed tightly praying to every deity possible that his risky shot would go in. When he heard the screams and shouts from the crowd he finally opened to see that they had won as all the team gathered towards him cheering and crying through their sheer blood sweat and tears as Kumo looked on severely disappointed at losing the game but had to admit the match was one of the best they had played.

Naruto looked around for Hinata still not able to see her and now getting more concerned by the minute. Music started to play as everyone watched the cheerleaders come into the court beginning to dance then disperse leaving only one on the court.

Whistles began to sound as the lone cheerleader turned to face the crowd long indigo hair in a high ponytail that swayed with the music for everyone's attention as she began to dance. Naruto who was still looking for his girlfriend felt a tap on his shoulder from Sasuke who pointed to the cheerleader on the court.

Naruto glanced at the cheerleader and froze on the spot in complete shock and absolute awe. It was Hinata, doing a solo dance routine and she was beyond stunning. The cheerleader uniform was in the college colours but was slightly different to the normal it was light purple with silver that showed her eyes perfectly she had lilac and silver gems applied with her face make up that looked amazing on her.

Naruto was speechless as he watched her dance perfectly to the beat of the music with her waving pom poms dancing her routine. Naruto was feeling hot under the collar so to say it was one of his dreams to see Hinata in a cheerleader uniform.

"Do you like it dobe?" Sasuke whispered knowing Naruto was seriously effected by what he was seeing.

Naruto nodded with his mouth wide open making Sasuke smirk.

"Well dobe...You better get to your rendezvous point I will bring her to you" Sasuke continued with a whisper

Naruto although mesmerized nodded a deep blush on his cheeks as he reluctantly sneaked away from the packed basketball court to where he would soon be alone with his Hinata after so long apart.

Hinata luckily managed to complete the routine blushing furiously to the wolf whistles from the crowds. As soon as she was finished she was grabbed by Sasuke who had snuck on over towards her grabbing her as the crowd got onto the court to congratulate the players.

"S-Sasuke..san, w-what..."

"Sshh...Hinata, just follow me ok" Sasuke replied

Hinata let Sasuke lead her away from the court to one of the fire exit doors that was already partially open.

"Thanks Sai, I owe you one" Sasuke stated to the dark haired boy who stood gaurd outside.

"No problem Sasuke, bye Hinata-chan" Sai stated as he closed the door behind them.

Hinata was confused at what was going on she wondered where Naruto could be but followed Sasuke anyway. The summer heat had cooled now that the sun was starting to go down revealing gorgeous colours amongst the skies signalling that night was slowly coming upon them.

Sasuke still had hold of her hand as he led her towards the school field, the silence was deafening as the slight breeze brushed against her flushed skin. Hinata noticed that there was a building at the back of the field conveniently covered by trees. Still confused she didn't question further until they was stood in front of the door.

"Sasuke san?" Hinata questioned

"Go inside Hinata" Sasuke stated as he pushed her towards the door

Hinata flushed but obeyed as she cautiously opened the door seeing Sasuke begin to walk away from her back to the school to most probably meet up with Sakura. Hinata felt her heart beat quicken as she entered inside hearing the door close behind her taking in the surroundings.

oOoOo

It appeared to be a storage shed that looked to be hardly used only bits and bobs seemed to be stored there or completely forgotten. But what surprised her was that two large gym mats was upon the floor and Naruto was stood with his back to her.

Hinata felt her heart beat quicken as her eyes took in his appearance he was wearing his basketball uniform that showed his toned arms and legs his scent hit her causing her body to tremble in anticipation at finally being able to be with him again.

Naruto nervously faced her he was holding something but Hinata was too busy looking into his handsome face to notice anything about it.

"N-Naruto kun" Hinata whispered

"Surprise Hime...what do you think?"

Hinata giggled and then she blushed knowing Sakura must of told him about his basketball uniform and how she has had many lust filled dreams with him taking her while wearing it. The thought made her legs tremble as the sweet familiar ache began to throb between her legs wanting him to touch her and she wanted to touch him.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend he could see the deep pink blush gracing her usual pale complexion he loved how she blushed and knew it was mostly because of him. Taking her in fully he could feel his loins tighten and burn with desire, the cheerleader dress she was wearing suited her perfectly, showing the wondrous curves she possessed to his roaming eyes.

Swallowing nervously he slowly made his way over to her, she hadn't moved but still had her glazed lilac eyes upon his blue ones. He stopped right in front of her looking down at her eyes that was so mesmerising to him.

"You are so beautiful hime...I missed you so much y'know" Naruto huskily whispered.

Hinata shivered at hearing his voice so close to her ear that honed in on his voice and his breathing, feeling her own breath escalate in anticipation of what was going to come. She could smell his familiar scent, his musky smell made her feel more aroused oh kami how she had missed him.

"N-Naruto kun, I missed you so much too...I..I...love you so much...p-please...kiss me" Hinata whispered loud enough for only him to hear her words.

Naruto felt his heart skip then quicken to her response as he grabbed her gently feeling the slight tremble from her, then smirked as he realized that she was turned on by him in his outfit. He quickly placed his lips upon hers fully claiming her mouth that Hinata quickly opened to allow his tongue to enter.

Their tongues danced together in fiery passion both of their needs and desire took over as they tried to dominate one another. Naruto felt his cock throb but wanted to make his girlfriend lose herself they had plenty of time. Sasuke had thought of the old storage building out on the field and knew they would not be disturbed especially with the celebrations going on that Sasuke decided he would cover for his friend.

Putting all thoughts of the game and the plans of the surprise they came up with to the back of his mind as he began to focus all his attention to the one thing that mattered the most and that was his girl Hinata. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him by using his body to pleasure hers.

Hinata felt her body tremble with desire as her blonde lover kissed her deeply and passionately, she couldn't stop her breathless moan that escaped her lips, feeling the ache between her legs grow stronger begging him to touch her there. She gasped as she felt his hands gently move on each side of her waist down to her hips as he grasped her large behind within both his hands firmly squeezing both cheeks causing her to moan loudly into his mouth.

Naruto broke away from the kiss as he looked upon his flushed girlfriends face enjoying her beauty to the fullest. His hands groped both of her butt cheeks loving the firm yet soft mounds of flesh within his hands. Releasing one hand he trailed it back up rejoicing as her body trembled even more at his touches making him smirk even more.

"So hime...I heard you like my basket ball uniform?" He whispered seductively into her ear enjoying her trembling body and soft moan coming from her.

"I...I...ahh"

Hinata tried to answer but moaned as his hand groped her breast that instantly had hardened nipples begging him to touch more inside.

"Do you like me touching you hime...Do you want more?" Naruto whispered nibbling her earlobe.

"Y-Yes...m-more...ahh" Hinata panted

Naruto turned her around quickly lowering her zip on the back of her dress noticing instantly that she wasn't wearing a bra much to his enjoyment.

"No bra hime?...You don't know what you do to me do you?" Naruto whispered as he peeled the dress from her body exposing her naked curves to the slight chill of the evening air within the confines of the small storage building.

Hinata could feel herself getting more and more aroused with each second. The ache was constantly growing from between her legs feeling her wetness growing alerting her to how much she wanted, no needed him buried deep within her.

Naruto was getting beyond excited the thrill of being elsewhere added to the seduction. Seeing his beautiful girlfriend exposed to his viewing pleasure made his cock throb with need. Grabbing his princess he held her close to his body that was still wearing his basketball uniform in all his glory.

For Hinata the sight was behind sexy, as for the lewd dreams she had when touching herself was beyond compare to the real thing before her lavender tinted eyes.

Naruto could see her eyes roam his body the deep crimson blush on her cheeks reached further down towards her chest he thought she would faint. He immediately noticed the constant rubbing of her thighs and new she was severely aroused but he wanted her to go wild something he always held back from. To Hinata his smell was seductive it made her light headed the smell of his musky scent seemed to make her whole body burn as if she was set on fire.

Naruto smirked as her body continuously trembled against him making him hungrily kiss her as he explored her luxurious body that felt like silk upon his fingertips, that was lightly caressing her curves making the dark haired beauty moan wantonly into his kiss.

"You like that my hime?...Do you want more?" Naruto whispered.

"Y-Yes...I..I..need m-more N-Naruto kun" Hinata whined

"Anything for you baby" Naruto answered.

Naruto lowered one of his hands towards her backside that was still inside her gym shorts that fit seductively around her rear he groaned at the feel as he caressed her one ass cheek wanting so much to bury his face towards her wet slit. Just by his fondle he could see the immense pleasure she contained within her eyes that made his heart thump even louder.

"Kami...your so fucking sexy right now" he groaned towards her ear as he licked and nibbled her earlobe.

His hands went towards the front of her pants as he rubbed the area that was hot to the touch he thought it would melt from the heat contained within.

"Fuck!...your fucking soaked...you do want me don't you" Naruto smirked

"N-Naruto more p-please" Hinata begged

Naruto couldn't deny his princesses request as he pulled her gym pants down exposing her sex to the drafty air around them. Naruto could smell her desire from where he stood making him almost blow his load. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he pulled her towards the carefully placed gym mats he had borrowed with the help of Sasuke earlier.

Hinata felt herself gently led upon the gym mats as Naruto took his pride of place by laying beside her. His hungry eyes roamed her entire body enjoying fully what was on display. Hinata was still flushed as she kept her eyes focused solely on him.

Naruto thought she was the picture of beauty, she had his heart like he had hers he carefully caressed her with his fingertips as he kept his glazed eyes on hers. The feeling was electric between the two of them everything else was non existent it was just them and there growing desire to consummate their love with their bodies.

Naruto wanted to make her wild and wanted her to lose herself to him fully give her all the pleasure she has ever known like he has in his dreams of her. Knowing she was fully aroused and looking at him in his attire which he decided to keep on to fulfil her fantasy he slowly bent his head down towards her as his hand groped her large breast gently caressing it with his hand.

"So hime...In your dreams what do I do to you in my uniform?" Naruto whispered huskily.

Hinata blushed even redder at his words but could feel her mind within screaming to let go and to enjoy her fantasy that was coming to life, Hinata licked her lips nervously as she saw his hungry gaze upon her.

"Y-You...Touch me a-all over with your h-hands and k-kiss me deeply...while talking d-dirty t-to me" Hinata stuttered out.

Naruto was surprised that his beloved girlfriend had such kinky dreams of him and wanted to make them come true.

"Hmm I like the sound of that Hina, you see my hand its caressing this large breast of yours. Its so large and soft they are so addictive. Look at this juicy nipple of yours that has ripened, it looks so juicy can I taste this forbidden fruit you possess?" Naruto whispered.

Hinata moaned as she felt his finger gently caress her aching bud that was crying out to be explored fully. She watched in anticipation whilst her blonde lover had her pert nipple in his mouth feeling his hot tongue caress it fully then sucking it gently in his mouth feeling each swirl of his tongue upon her sensitive tip.

"Ahh...N-Naruto.." Hinata softly moaned arching herself more forward toward's him.

Naruto could never get tired of hearing her perfect moans escape her pink lips seeing the beautiful make up that Ino had put on her that enhanced her beauty even more. His princess was beautiful without it but it was still nice to see her dolled up and only for him which made his heart sore.

"You like that baby...your nipple tastes so sweet I wonder what other forbidden fruits you have for me to sample?" Naruto continued to whisper huskily.

Hinata was desperate for more of him and was feeling tortured by being teased but she knew he wanted to do it this way and she had to be patient this night was special for the both of them.

Naruto released her breasts knowing he would come back to them soon as he trailed his hand slowly down her body still watching his flushed girlfriend who was still watching him her face full of pleasure and excitement. His hand teased her inner thigh as she willingly widened her legs begging him to touch her dripping core.

Hinata was feeling slightly embarrassed but she felt so horny she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as each second passed. Naruto could feel the urgency from her she wanted him to touch her badly and wanted to tease her more and watch her let herself go truly, without the usual fear of being heard by noisy neighbours and such.

Naruto caressed her lower lips feeling how wet she was. The blonde groaned as he could feel the heat radiating from her sex enticing him to explore further.

"Your so wet down here baby...You want me bad don't you?...Let me feel how much you want me"

Naruto slowly entered his finger inside her dripping wet pussy, circling her entrance to her hole making Hinata arch her back once more with one of the most sexiest moans he had heard.

"Oh...Kami...m-more N-Naruto more p-please" Hinata begged

Naruto chuckled as he gave in to her plea fully inserting his finger into her delicious depths feeling her suck him inside instantly not wanting him to leave.

"Oh baby you really want me huh?...You feel so hot and tight" He spoke louder this time making her even hotter.

"Hinata wanted more as her hips thrust to meet his finger causing Naruto to smile widely at this girls frustrations.

"What's this baby?...I got to see what this is...I wonder what will happen if I do this.."

Naruto touched her clit with his thumb making Hinata's whole body flinch as she moaned even louder urging him to continue.

"Wow...You like that don't you baby let's see if I can make this better" Naruto teased.

Naruto circled her clit with his thumb making her inner thighs tremble at his advances. Hinata felt lightheaded she was feeling close and he had only just started touching her.

"You like that baby...You want to cum don't you?...Cum for me...I want to see your face when you cum."

"Ahhh...N-Narutooo...I..I.."

"That's it baby let it go cum for me" Naruto encouraged.

Naruto had now replaced one finger with two, going slow at first, amazed by how her wet juices was flowing out like a tap. He had never felt her this wet before she was indeed horny and she couldn't of looked more sexier than what she did now.

"Your so sexy Hina" Naruto stated his hunger evident in his voice.

Hinata was so sensitive her thighs was trembling from the powerful sensations she was receiving with every touch upon her clit. The delicious electrical shocks that tingles each nerve in her body was beyond pleasure she tried to stop him as she felt it was too much but Naruto kept on wanting to see her lose herself.

"Ahh...N-Naruto kun...I-it's too m-much...ohhh kami"

"Let it go baby..,let me see you lose yourself"

"Ohhhh k...k..kami.." Hinata voiced

Her whole body convulsed as Naruto kept on with his advances he felt her inner walls squeeze his fingers tightly within as his other hand held her firmly so he could bring her over the edge and see the result in her beautiful face. He was rock hard he couldn't wait to take her the feel of her soaking wet heat was driving him wild as his pulsating cock begged him to enter inside her.

Hinata felt herself go wild trying to stop this delicious but sinful pain to let her release. Naruto watched her hungrily licking his dry lips his cheeks was flushed as his fingers curves inside touching a certain part within her. Hinata saw nothing but white as she screamed her release her body completely rigid. Naruto was in complete awe as her juices exploded around his fingers still deep inside her entering back and forth at a more slower rate than moments ago.

He saw her eyes glazed over in pleasure as her rigid body began to tremble as he made her ride out her powerful orgasm knowing it was just the start he hadn't even begun. Naruto smiled widely at his breathless girlfriend who was panting heavily beside him her body still trembling from her orgasm.

Removing his fingers he licked her juices from each finger enjoying her unique taste that he couldn't get enough of. He wanted her so bad seeing her lose it in front of him had made him feel pride at bringing her to that state and wanted so much to bring her into a panting mess from desire and pleasure.

Naruto quickly got in between her legs seeing her intimate area trembling and soaked from her release. He licked his lips once more as he pulled down his shorts feeling relief as his hardened cock sprang out glad to be free from its confinement.

"That was so fucking hot baby...I want to be inside you now" Naruto groaned as he aligned himself at her entrance.

Hinata whose vision was white began to come back to reality her body now thoroughly sensitive to touch. She felt Naruto come between her legs as she managed to notice a slight blur of blonde as she focused intensely waiting for her eyes to take focus.

"N...N-Naruto...mmm" Hinata panted.

"Oh...Kami Hina...I...want you...now" He growled

Naruto rubbed his large cock in between he sodden folds gritting his teeth at how her juices coated his length completely.

"Oh...Baby...I know I'm going to love this...Look how hard you made me hime"

Hinata felt his thick length rub slowly back and forth against her sex making her moan her body still highly sensitive as the fire within her began to reach boiling point again.

Naruto pushed himself slowly into her feeling her trembling walls widen deliciously inch by delicious inch he gritted his teeth at how wonderful she was until he found he was fully embedded deep within her. Feeling his overly sensitive tip touch the deepest part of her as her wet and hot walls enclosed tightly around him encasing him inside her. Naruto moaned in complete pleasurable bliss at how his princess sucked him in tightly he panted hard himself not moving must enjoying how wonderful it felt being inside her again.

Hinata moaned as she felt his member enter her soaked pussy. His cock was hot and hard as he slowly made his way inside her and it felt heavenly. Her eyes watched intently as his face contorted in pleasure making her moan at how wonderful he was making her feel.

Hinata felt herself wanting more she wanted her blonde lover to bring her to the same dizzying heights as earlier only she wanted him to join her on this journey of lustful bliss. She wanted to keep this particular intimate act to be locked in detail inside her memory.

She wanted to give Naruto everything she had all of her completely again and again she vowed that he was indeed her first and would be the last person that she would ever be intimate with and expose her most secret of places only belonged to him and him only no one, no other man could even compare to the blonde blue eyed man on top of her.

Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist making their bodies come even closer, the tip of his cock kissed her sensitive womb as she moaned as he groaned at the contact.

"Fuck hime...You feel...So fucking good" Naruto panted breathless.

"Y-Your making...m-me...t-that way..," Hinata panted breathless back.

Naruto smiled as he lowered himself placing his lips upon hers hungrily kissing her, loving the feel of her plump lips against his as their tongues easily found one another and twirled and licked against one another's. Naruto felt nothing but pleasure and calmed himself so that he wouldn't release too early. She felt so good that he wanted to savour their love making thoroughly and both bring them over the edge.

Hinata loved his kisses and could feel her walls tighten around his member wanting him to move and rolled her hips to entice him to do so. Naruto groaned into the kiss at feeling her move his sensitive tip touching the deepest part of her was amazingly pleasurable to him.

Noticing that she wanted him to move began making slow thrusts enjoying the feel of her and her sweet moans into their kiss. Naruto broke away from the kiss as he stared intently at his dark haired beauty beneath him. Her cheeks flushed with arousal, her eyes contained the pleasurable lust within them.

Naruto began to pick up speed gritting his teeth at how wet she was it felt so good feeling her hot juices around his throbbing cock. The sounds they produced turned him on even more as he moved his mouth towards her breasts that bounced with each thrust.

Time had stood still forgetting where they was it was just them bringing pleasure to one another. Naruto removed his cock pulling Hinata up and turning over so that she was on all fours. The sight before him was beyond sexy, seeing her perfect round ass and her wet and dripping entrance welcoming him for more. Naruto caressed each cheek enjoying her firm and soft skin.

Placing himself behind her he could see her slightly turned head with her eyes staring into his pleading him to continue. The deep crimson blush upon her cheeks made him groan in excitement. Naruto quickly pumped his straining cock as he aligned himself once more at her wet entrance. Once more he slowly pushed himself inside groaning at her tightness that was encasing his cock as though it was the perfect piece to a puzzle.

A lustful moan escaped her lips that was music to his ears as he moved slowly within her the position they was in made him reach deeper inside as he moved. The angle of his cock hitting her virtue was always different watching the way her large rump would crash into his loins as he began to pick up speed bending fowards over her so that he could kiss her shoulder and back.

Hinata was moaning each thrust was beyond pleasurable to her she could feel the familiar coils within her rise. She was close to reaching her second orgasm as she couldn't control her moans.

"I...can...feel...you...getting...tighter...baby...are...you...cumming?"

Hinata couldn't reply she was too lost in pleasure feeling herself about to burst within.

"Shit...baby...your...amazing...Nnn"

"Ahhhhh"

Hinata convulsed as her walls tightened around his cock flooding her channel with her release as her walls trembled around him. Naruto moaned as he felt her juices coat his member then leak out dripping over both of them and onto the mat below. Naruto kept thrusting inside her sensitive sex, as he continued to reach his first release.

Hinata moaned her head spinning at the pleasure he was giving her still riding out her orgasm and feeling herself building up for another.

"Ohhh...Kami...N-Naruto...I'm...I'm...going...to...c-cum...again" Hinata moaned

"Cum...as...many...times...as...you...want...baby" Naruto replied moaning himself.

Naruto released her hips as his hands traveled around her body one went to one of her breasts that was bouncing wildly as he grasped the large mound caressing it seductively by tweaking her erect nipple making her squeeze him even tighter within her.

"Ohhh shit...you feel so...good babe" Naruto moaned.

His other hand traveled towards her clit locating it easily as he began rubbing it with his fingers making Hinata gasp as he could feel himself ready to release.

"N-Narutooo...I..I'm...going..."

"Me...too...lets...cum...together...babe..."

Within seconds Hinata once more hit her third orgasm, with Naruto releasing his shortly after. Hinata collapsed with Naruto collapsing on top of her both breathless and sweaty. Naruto kissed his lover upon her shoulder as he removed himself from her hot sheath lying beside her catching his breath.

"That was awesome" Naruto panted

Hinata turned towards him fully spent, her rosy cheeks flushed with pleasure as she nodded in agreement snuggling even closer to the boy she loved. They both hugged and caressed each other coming down from the high that they had both reached.

"I love you Hina...I always will...you make me complete y'know" Naruto whispered making Hinata blush even redder as a smile graced her lips as she kissed his cheek then caressed it lovingly.

"I love you to Naruto kun, I always have and always will y'know" She replied

Naruto glanced at her seeing her radiating smile that made him blush especially with her replying with his y'know. Hinata giggled at his surprised look but melted at the deep blue that sparkled in his eyes on how much she loved her beloved Naruto kun.

**A/N:- Hello all and that's the end of this story! Depending how you enjoyed this chapter I may do an extra chapter that I'm in two minds of writing depending how you my readers feel? I was planning to write an extra chapter on their reward when they go to the hot springs together, and also an epilogue into their future? if you would like me to write these please feel free to review.**

**05/17:- Two epilogue to this story will be posted soon x**


End file.
